


Maybe you should add double bacon early in the morning

by Corner016



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Loki/Tony Stark, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Marvel Universe, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Protective Tony Stark, Thor: The Dark World, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-06-25 16:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 33,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corner016/pseuds/Corner016
Summary: After infinity war, Thor lost his brother, and the avengers lost a troublesome villain. Yet few people cheered. It wasn't until one day a year later that the evil spirit came back with a wounded and unstable memory. The former villain, who gave the iron man a headache, first destroyed Tony's house, with his nasty words, but iron man found that the god seemed to lose his magic?





	1. Villain

1.  
"Loki is back."  
After the end of a small alien creature battle, Thor threw the storm axe with his right hand, his sweaty left hand in front of him, just because Stark gave him such information in his liaison.  
He used to think that it was wrong, even though he is still stubborn until now, and thinks that his life is very long, and he can no longer see the adopted younger brother. Therefore, it took him five minutes to really understand the meaning of these texts.  
His brother Loki came back from death again.  
Thor always thought that he hid his grief well, not knowing how worried his avengers were always full of melancholy blue eyes.

"Loki is back, literally." Tony repeated this sentence with annoyance, and the tone was unexpectedly dull and sad. He raised his head slightly and looked at Raytheon quietly. The happiness in the eyes of God almost overflows. .  
The feeling of Bambi's name suddenly appearing in his mouth is still very exciting, even now - after a few hours, he has not yet come out of the surprising scene. **_But this is also a wise choice. His original intention was no longer to contact the two brothers. Unfortunately, this is always counterproductive._**  
 ** _To reiterate, even in front of his former enemy LOKI, this scene is very sad. He was almost scared, and his mind was blank, not to mention the whimsical words that made people laugh._**  
Tony rarely feels that things are tricky. When he hurried back to the New Avengers Building, he took a deep breath and explained the return of the evil spirits. He deliberately used many adjectives and exaggerated rhetorical techniques to try to restore the original appearance of the event. And try to use the most concise language: "Time is around 9am this morning, the weather is very good, I ate a few doughnuts and called Jarvis to join you in the fight - for the peace of the world, for us." such. "Speaking of "world peace," his tone slowed down and his face sneered.  
"You know, even if we beat Thanos, there are still many unstable factors that lead to this planet..."  
"My friend..." Thor was a little embarrassed and interrupted his friend.  
"Ah, let's go back to your brother's question... Just at the moment I was going out, there was a black hole about five meters long in the sky above the Avengers building, and then your brother from it. It fell inside. Then... "He pointed at him and the big pit in front of Thor, the floor was broken and the glass crumbs were on the floor.  
 "His consciousness was not so clear at first, then..." He swallowed and swallowed to speak, trying to make himself look less nervous. "In short, he is now in an empty ward."  
A few years ago, Thor’s last memory of his brother remained on the exploding spacecraft. Destiny gave him a big joke, he lost everything in almost a few years. He missed his little brother more than ever.  
"Can I...go to see him?" Thor was a bit confused and cautiously asked his friend.  
Tony raised his eyes and frowned, and he stopped talking. He subconsciously stepped back and blocked the elevator behind him.  
"Is it inconvenient? Or he was seriously injured, or he already..." Thor saw his friend's unintentional refusal, listed some of his worst situations in his heart, lost and got happiness by those The terrible thoughts are broken. Some words are incoherent. "If Loki is injured, I can try treatment."  
"Breaking point." Tony waved and let Raytheon's guess stop. "Loki may... remember the problem."


	2. Causal

2.  
 ** _Tony remembers the most embarrassing moments he had seen, the video he saw when he captured the universe's Rubik's Cube - and the shoulders of the messy, unrestrained and unconventional, still elegant and graceful, just like their the host._**  
 ** _Then, the once dazzling god was contaminated with fascinating darkness, he was chaotic, sensitive, and crazy. His pale face overflowed with a flustered smile, but still could not cover those obvious weaknesses. Loki has been plagued by a few years of exile in his career, so that this tiny victory can't be alleviated at this moment._**  
 ** _His forehead was covered with a dense layer of sweat, and even the back could not stand upright, but damn still has a near-fatal appeal._**  
 ** _It's like a glue that's very sticky, and through the screen, Tony's eyes can't leave. Tony feels his back shaking unconsciously, shoulders tightening -- not because of fear, but because of some kind of resonance and excitement. At that moment, he seemed to return to the cave in the desert that had appeared countless times in his nightmare. He relived the emotional emotions, madness, happiness and satisfaction, and some unspeakable desires that he stepped out of the cave._**  
 ** _It was just a feeling of a small part of his body. His reason was desperately restrained and told him that it was a spirit-stricken mad god, not a superhero Iron Man. What he has to do is to do everything he can to stop Loki as soon as possible, together with the geek friends he is about to meet, rather than stand up and clap his hands._**  
 ** _This is not right, it is too abnormal._**  
 ** _However, what is the difference?_**  
\----------------------------------------  
Tony raised his palm and gently pressed the temples on both sides with his thumb and forefinger, then followed Thor into the elevator.  
Whenever things get to Loki, it becomes very strange.  
He couldn't help but start to recall that he and the gods could hardly talk about a pleasant meeting earlier.  
As he and Thor said, he sneaked a lot of doughnuts with Jarvis and took out some of the dough at the same time every day. The sweets made him feel at ease. And he set this time half an hour after the end of the breakfast every day, this is his "sweet time", no one can stop or interrupt.  
He has recently indulged in the taste of almond chocolate, which is a perfect match for coffee... and he suspects that Jarvis has long discovered his behavior, because every time he finishes the doughnut and leaves, the door is locked.  
Mom...what is he thinking about... In this tense moment - Raytheon is about to meet his crazy brother a year later, even though Thor talks about Loki’s behavior after many times, emphasizing his brother’s Peace's contribution and insist that his brother has become better, but Tony can't believe it, because his last impression of Loki has remained on the fierce look. It's impossible to imagine that the simple kindness in the mouth of his brother is like a white rabbit. Brother.  
Almost at the same time, he realized that his thoughts would jump from the unpleasant meeting with God to the doughnut because his own subconscious refused to recall the fragment.  
Just now he told Thor that it was only a rough passage and omitted a lot of details.  
The truth is that he also cheated Thor. He didn't finish the doughnut and decided to support Thor. He just had a few bites. Damn, did he say that he had never allowed his happy time to be broken? Loki, the name of his meditation, is the first person to dare to interrupt the donuts after breakfast.  
At that time, he was swallowing another fragrant coffee, and the legs under the chair stretched out arbitrarily, closing his eyes with satisfaction. - Then, he felt an unusual cold, accompanied by some breeze, and then he quickly realized that he was indoors, there could be no wind, and now it is sunny June.  
Tony opened his eyes and looked into the sky through the floor-to-ceiling windows. In just a few seconds, the clear sky was replaced by an abnormal gray. He looked farther. The ridiculous thing was that only the perimeter of his building was covered by cloudy sky. The woods in the distance were still sunny and the sun was shining. Even the branches cast on the ground formed a big shadow.  
He didn't know if he should cry or laugh. Nature is amazing.  
He was wary of putting the coffee cup back on the table and pressing his right hand on the Ark reactor on his chest. He didn't know if he should call out his armor.  
However, the god did not give him time to consider. The gray that shrouded the Avengers’ building in the sky expanded a circle and began to spin rapidly. The speed was getting faster and faster, just like the fork used to stir the pasta. The cold and the wind are deeper at a rate that humans simply cannot react until they become truly black. Immediately after the disgusting black began to expand laterally, it slowly split a hole, initially a hairy crack, but wider and wider.  
Even though the intelligent genius Stark has never seen such a weird scene, unlike the big hole that the Qatari army opened when it came to New York, this time it can only be called a crack. Fortunately, it is not unrestrained. Enlarged, it carefully stayed in a width that would pass one person, like the person behind the crack didn't want to make life on Earth - accurate, narrowed the range to say Tony, yes, this damn black cloud was only He witnessed himself and didn't want Tony to snoop on where the black cloud belongs and what scene he has.  
"Man of Iron" hates the feeling of being wrapped in an unknown or being played, but he still decides to breathe a sigh of relief for the black cloud. At the very least, this weird weather is not malicious. However, what made him more headache before he hesitated to sit back in the chair.  
He saw the crowded reluctantly accommodating one person sideways and throwing out a dark green thing between the cracks. He chose to "throw" instead of "drop" and "fall". It is because although his vision is not beyond the normal range of human beings, he still sees that the green is dragged out of the gap by something, like throwing a piece of rubbish. He almost feels the disappointment of the black cloud.  
He has not yet opened his mouth to congratulate the unknown life and finally got rid of the trouble and realized that the next is his trouble.  
Because with the tattered dark green landing, he clearly saw that it was Loki.  
Raytheon claimed to have been brutally killed by Sanos and disappeared in the nine-zone wizard of the spacecraft explosion.  
Deliberately, the evil spirit that had fallen to the ground outside the building was about a dozen meters away from the ground, and a beautiful arc was drawn in front of Stark. The gods were unscrupulously open. Tony thought that it could block some of the bullet's solid floor-to-ceiling windows. His glass was once again split, separated, and four... Forgive him for not finding words.  
The squeaking sound of the glass reminded him that it would be too late to hide again - because it was not an ordinary human youth, but a god. A god who is still able to stand normally by HULK.  
It turned out that his decision was correct. The god smashed his window, then knocked over his donuts and coffee, brought down his favorite wooden table and its matching chair, and then landed successfully. .  
The sound of Shen Ming’s landing was almost comparable to that of a volcanic eruption. Loki pulled his floor out of a five-meter-long crater, and God rolled it a few more times before he pressed the pause button.  
"See you again, Bambi." Tony had the urge to laugh. "I'm glad you still didn't give up the gorgeous way of playing, the great god." Then he remembered Thor's new title about Loki. Here, he really laughed, "Askard Savior?"  
He smiled and turned his head and waited quietly for a response. Loki is one of the rare opponents on the lips and teeth, he enjoys this. If God's response is enough to satisfy him, he can even consider not to pursue another property loss that Loki brought to him.  
However, after a few minutes passed, there was no response from any sound in the pit.  
Tony continued to taunt and walked to Loki with doubts: "Why, finally realized how ridiculous you are, Rudolph? Whether it's your exaggerated helmet or the long cloak of a stolen mother, or you think that Proud tricks, they are all stupid without exception..."  
His voice came to an abrupt end, of course not because God gave him a ban on magic, but that he realized that Loki's situation at the moment was not as easy as he thought at first. He had never seen such a Loki.  
There is no smug look, no green cloak floating in the wind, no his long-horned helmet, not even angry. A few years ago, the Loki of the New York War was dead, and there was no shadow on the body.  
The gods are dressed in dark green leather, unlike traditional Asgard clothing, which is not like atrium clothing, but Tony can't look at them carefully, because they are no longer complete, almost everywhere broken, contaminated Blood and coffee stains, barely hanging on Loki, and his bare skin highlights how the evil spirits have been hit, the visible skin is full of bruises, and even a few panic wounds almost penetrated the body before and after The damage to the white neck was particularly severe, and the skin of the valgus was mixed with bruises. Tony almost began to wonder if God was still alive.  
Loki's face was even more pale, and the wound in the forehead was still flowing fresh blood, and Tony couldn't help but wonder if he would fall from that high altitude and would break the ribs. The gods were tired and closed their eyes, their eyes were covered with black hair, and there was no ups and downs in their chests.  
There are no signs of life.  
Stark doesn't know what to do to improve the situation.  
It was a group of faint green light lingering on the side of the gods. When Tony was still immersed in a huge shock after a few minutes, the god made a few soft coughs and then woke up, but he was still weak, Tony saw the emerald color. The bottom of his eyes was a scarlet, but it was fleeting, like his illusion.  
"I haven't seen you for a few months, I thought you have learned to be smart, Stark." God opened his noble lips, and although the voice was hoarse but still faintly passed to Tony's ear, "the low-lying atrium ants should never try to laugh at them." A noble god."  
These swearing sentences are basically the same as Loki in his memory a few years ago. Tony is more and more puzzled why Loki has become incomprehensible and fragile in Thor's language. Although it is a special impression of some brothers about his brother, it should not be so big.  
"Oh, the weak mortal will certainly not try to provoke a god, especially a clever mortal, like me," but the habit of perennial makes him think that he has begun to open his mouth to return to the arrogant god. "Of course, the premise is this god." Did not destroy the private property of the mortal."  
"I can kill you easily, cockroaches."  
“Is it?” Forgot about his fleeting fears before, Tony was very happy to respond to Loki’s threat. “So why not use your little tricks to deal with me right away?” The sight of the Iron Man falls on Loki. On the two-finger, tattered ornament on the bloody blue neck, it was clear that the gods had tried to destroy this thing but ended in failure.  
Now, the faint green light that surrounds Loki has disappeared.  
Tony is more certain that there is something that limits his magic.  
Loki's difficult hand raised seemed to be trying to cover the little things on his neck, but he suddenly picked up uncontrollably, and after a minute the god lost consciousness.  
Tony was shocked by Loki's change in the past ten minutes. He hadn't reacted yet. He was still threatening his god with a poisoned language for the next second.  
He began to panic. He remembered a large piece of deep water, a few pools of blood and some other things. He held the phone in his hand but couldn’t think of what to do. He went into the bottom of the pit and tried to drag the god out, but the unconscious Loki was really heavy. It’s amazing, he thinks this is a precursor to his panic attack. He is sitting in the ground and shaking, he tries to breathe...  
Eventually Jarvis informed Natasha and Clint to move Loki into a ward and notified Thor.

Damn, think of Tony’s feeling of powerless panic coming to his heart, he wants to escape but has nowhere to run.  
He and Loki reunited in the bottom of the heart of the excitement of the recession after he woke up and he remembered a detail that was extremely scary.  
 ** _The god said, "I have not seen it for a few months."_**


	3. Sigh

3.  
 ** _Darkness, darkness of the bones._**  
 ** _Unlike every calm night he enjoyed in Asgard, even if he missed them. He never had the chance to spread a four-finger wide hard-packed ancient book about magic on his lap, rubbing his fingertips over the hot-hot cover, and then began to find the answer he needed. Those nights he sneaked out of his palace and nested in the corner of the library._**  
 ** _The peaceful moonlight hangs behind him, and occasionally the night wind blows through the transparent skylight into the room, and in the distance it seems to be able to hear the sound of Thor and his new partner chasing play. At first Loki was not accustomed to the sudden change of his brother who grew up with him, but he had to admit that sometimes it was like this, and those sudden changes that could not be prevented were called "the price of growth."_**  
 ** _I don't know when his brother started to move away from him to a certain extent, and he is keen to know all kinds of new friends. Now he can't even tell the specific time, but he clearly remembers the feelings of childhood, which was great at first. Unbalanced, he almost thought of all the ways to stop the brothers from staying away, but everything was in vain. He only got the eyes of the gods of the gods and the eyes of Thor's unclear, and gradually the alienation was accepted by his subtle influence. It was a habit to live alone in the shadows for a long time, and the coexistence with the darkness melted into every drop of him. I don't know if it is red or blue._**  
 ** _So he once again allowed the figure of an atrium to occupy his mind, the mortal who had the stars shining like a pair and was wrapped in steel in New York, Anthony Stark. He was very curious about this mortal, he Knowing that mortals have experienced a lot of betrayal and deception, but damn, he can still see an awesome paranoia from Stark._**  
Such long-distance thoughts effectively alleviated the discomfort and physical pain of magic being imprisoned. He didn't know where he was, there was silence all around, and there was only a single black for both purposes. He could only guess that he was in a cave-like thing in the ground, because his nose was filled with helium after the stone was soaked, and his back was on a large piece of cold stone wall, he believed him. The clothes have long been torn by the cold, wet by the water - perhaps no longer known as clothes.  
Forcibly closed the magic is really not very good, he tried to take a deep breath as much as possible, shifting too much attention to it. But in fact, he can clearly feel that what is placed on his neck is blocking his magic all the time. He can even feel the small currents on that thing. - Maybe, maybe as long as he raises his hand and touches this thing, he can know how to solve it. Unfortunately, his limbs are nailed to the stone wall behind him. The wound of the wrist has lost his pain and began to tingle. He does not Knowing how long he stayed in this place, he gave up thinking and later gave up memories.  
His memory began to blur and chaos. In a period of time, he forgot what he was, as if he was born to be nailed to the stone wall to enjoy the darkness, and then to greet death with peace of mind.  
In fact, he clearly knows what happened at the end of his memory.  
"The sun will shine on us again, my brother."  
Then he did another stupid thing in God's life for more than a thousand years, almost the most - to assassinate a purple big guy with a broken dagger.  
Of course he didn't do it on purpose. He has a plan, very "Loki" plan.  
However, everything was ruined because he underestimated the wisdom of Sanos.  
Of course, this is a later story, but I have to admit that this is another mistake he made.  
Very good, the memory once again stopped after Sanos threw him on the ground. He desperately wanted to link the faults that occurred between the present and the present. He carefully sent consciousness into the deeper parts of the brain, but he still had nothing to gain.  
No, it is not a loss of income. He has been tortured again. As he has tried to explore the truth many times before, the range of pain conduction in his neck has turned into the whole body, and even the memory of his childhood has become blurred.  
\-------------------------------------------  
It was very good to see Tony again, even though they last met just a few months ago, and even more so Loki was happy that he had destroyed Stark’s happy meal and thanked him for pushing him to the Avengers Tower when he landed. Strange power, since he broke the glass invasion, he has done his best to destroy the indoor facilities he can see. He took the food of Stark and the tables and chairs he ate, and finally smashed his floor. Although Loki really wanted to work hard to destroy Tony's cabinets filled with precious porcelain, it was really powerless.  
He swears that he did his best.  
Falling from a height caused his short-term shock. He knew that his appearance looked terrible, so the arrogant mortal export ridicule was also in his expectation. The self-righteous mortal still likes to use various kinds. Words that he simply cannot understand replace the names of others.  
The sad mortal has not realized that his own smallness.  
He is a god.  
He wickedly threatened mortals with the maximum volume he could now make.  
But it didn't work, but in exchange for a more pungent sarcasm - the mortal who did not know how to live and dare really laughed.  
Even Stark saw at a glance the weakness of his spells that could not be used.  
He just wanted to reply to what is good to teach this person to respect the gods, and another pain that was transmitted from the neck deprived the body of the right to use.


	4. Tear

4.  
Decline.  
Keep going down.  
He felt himself thrown from a cold abyss and kept falling, surrounded by nothingness, no place to put his limbs, no support at all, only weak and eerily drooping. Then a patch of cold water touched the skin.  
He first feel is only part of the hair is wet, as the body is not controlled, more part of his body was wet, mixed with has not dried up the wound of the broken armor very stick in the body not well, he wanted to scream aloud, but found the details of despair, more and more water flow into his body, pressing his oxygen in the lungs, breathing hard rather than can not change the status quo to deepen them.  
Breaking a horn, the helmet symbolizing his honor disengages his head and leaves his body to sink with faster speed.  
The strangeness was more intense, and he had never felt so heavy. He was always in the pursuit of a free soul eager to abandon this body, to take refuge in the place where he could breathe, to escape the endless torture.  
Then his ears, which should have been filled with water, heard his name being called, as cold as the sea, and his voice smooth to no emotion.  
"Loki."  
He subconsciously felt that it was normal for his name to be called out in such a tone. After all, he was an ugly, strange, disgusting monster, a shameful liar, an ungrateful adoptee, a... The magical user mocked by the whole Asgard.  
Even the neighborhood kids know Loki is a two-punch game.  
He doesn't deserve to be treated gently, does he?  
He gave a sudden lurch, waking from the illusion of being surrounded by the water. The down-and-out gods opened their eyes hard to clear their messy consciousness. Under him was a wooden floor, and Stark's robot hand had just poured a bucket of water over his body.  
Then the voice, without a hint of emotion, called his name: "LOKI."  
He tried to straighten himself up, but he found that a strong chain caught his body, locked his limbs, and held the whole god to the ground.  
Yeah, that's normal. The god slowly let out a breath, he should not have expected this ridiculous metal worm ant will not find the opportunity to revenge, meaningless hope, it is his fault, lo, this is normal. An unarmed baddie is trampled underfoot by a superhero, highlighting their victory.  
Heroes always win, victory is never absent, what a wonderful world.  
"Loki." another soulless call.  
Loki sees a pair of leather shoes in his sights, and he tries to raise his head and look up at his superhero.  
He saw his hero's over-large, caramel-colored eyes, in which there was no reflection of him, and the little wrinkles which he usually found pleasing to the eye seemed to grin.  
Loki suddenly felt pain all over his body, as if the floor under him suddenly grew thorns like feet, sticking into his wounds, ignoring those who had grown better and better through self-healing skin and flesh, growing and stirring, as if the kidney would not stop until it was punctured.  
His body could not hold up his head so hard, and his neck could no longer hold the head of the god, so he fell back. The word "fall" is not accurate. In fact, he was tied firmly and raised his head slightly, but the word "drop" was apparently too soft.  
"You were ready for all this, weren't you? Bambi." There was a pure joy on the face of mortals, formed by the coming revenge, "remember that glass of wine I owe you?"  
Tony crouched down with half a glass of unfinished whisky in his hand, looking at the beautiful gods as if he were watching some art film. Then he put his hand on god's jaw and poured half a cup of liquor into god's mouth.  
An unheard-of piquancy quickly took over Loki's mouth, and before he could swallow, he began to cough violently, and much of the wine flowed down his lips.  
"Thor says you saved Asgard twice, so he thinks you paid off the war in New York." Tony gleefully says, glancing over god's scarred back "but clearly the earth doesn't think so. The security of the realm does not strictly concern us, does it?"  
So here it is at last - the nightmare of every night since he lost his magic and couldn't even defend himself, Tony Stark's promised revenge.  
What else could he do but bear it?  
So he gave up the struggle and tried to relax his body in order to open the back in a strange curve, which might make him feel better for a while.  
He vowed that, if he restored a little magic, he would destroy the body of that daring mortal, and pay back the pain of today a thousand times over.  
"Look, now's the time," Tony whistled cheerfully, in his usual easy tone.  
Yes.  
" so now let's look at your amazing body construction, my god. Did you do that to me in the first place?" Stark tilted his head, put one hand on his neck, and suddenly pulled hard.  
He looked at the purple of god's neck and laughed more happily because of his strength, and then he moved his palm down and pressed down on the small toys that held the magic of the god.  
Damn it!  
Loki immediately felt a rush of electricity from his neck to his limbs, and he shuddered involuntarily, then lost consciousness again.  
......  
Natasha and Clint were sitting on the sofa at the bedside, staring at the Rag Doll god they had sent them, suddenly wondering what to say. That god is as down as he was years ago in the war in New York.  
His face was buried in the pillow, and his body was almost huddled up to the left with his arm wrapped around his shoulder. His body was covered by a white quilt. Even the air conditioner could not make his sleep stable.  
Natasha, frowning, gathered her brown hair and looked at her friend. "so... He just came back."  
"Yes, in the way of their god asa." Barton said it with a sneer that he was still alive with the memories of being possessed by god.  
"Thor thought his brother was gone forever." Noticing the aggressive tone of her friend's response, Nat quietly changed the subject.  
But apparently the Barton agent didn't want the conversation to move on to thor so quickly: "who isn't, but he's back, having a Tony panic attack as soon as he makes his big debut."  
"Hey." Natasha had to stop his friend's angry words from inciting evil spirits in his dreams. "  
"Enough, let's finish the subject." Clint will be back on the sofa, put less aggressive tone, Natasha said is not unreasonable, Loki reckless aggression and executive, it seemed like a ridiculous play house, decided to playing house people deliberately give up victory finally, but he decided to say something to end the topic, "but who can guarantee that he will not be this time, the purpose of holding the circus who sure he didn't attack? Tony is tying himself up."  
Nat was about to say something to calm his friend down when he was so nervous that he heard a loud clang on his side.  
At first, baal first suddenly began to like in choked intense struggle, until he woke up the whole people planted down from the bed just attracted the attention of the black widow, Nat see he quickly stood up, her eyes were filled with anger, high lift hands mouth recite something, Natasha felt that is probably what baal's magic, she patted the same strain of friends, to be near Loki stood up slowly and carefully.  
But just some light green light flashing in the fingertips of the gods, Ming and destroyed, Loki looked at those light eyes become bright, but it only had three or four seconds, he felt the neck were forbidden magic continues to play its role and light fade away his fingers, that kind of feeling again over him. He remembered the proud smile Stark had just given when he was ready to dissect himself, and the anger in his emerald eyes deepened.  
He could not tell whether it was a dream or not, he only knew that he was in a hospital bed, perhaps waiting to be dissected, to be observed wantonly by humble mortals, and to swear by the glories of evil gods that he would not allow it to happen.  
He accidentally broke the light blue vase on the bedside table when he let go, attracting the attention of the female secret agent at the door. Loki stared at the half-open glass door, calculating the probability of her escape.  
The woman reached out her hand and patted another agent who had been under his control, apparently making them nervous as they approached him.  
"Jarvis, where's Tony?" "He heard the female agent ask, calling out the hateful name.  
"Sir Is waiting for Thor in the first floor lobby." The voice in the air uttered another hateful name.  
Loki stared at the near two agents, he runs away chances of success are clearly fell sharply, but hearing the two names could not restrain his heart began to fear and nausea, perhaps his brother is waiting for his iron man friends will own the big discharge eight pieces and then talk about with him frost giant body of magic, he had to put all your eggs in one basket, and even have a glimmer of hope he don't give up.  
He stepped over his broken vase and some fake flowers.  
The agents came closer and struck an attacking posture.  
So he quickly singing some spells, going to forced open the bondage of the neck, with his high tones, the magic of the green color is becoming more and more deep, his fingers to his wounds severe pain, looked at the beautiful colors like possessed, speeds up the mantra chanting, the color make the droplight, the shaking tables and chairs, wall cracks, the gods give up even a moment to escape.  
Nat gestured at Barton for a moment, and the former servant of the evil spirit promptly stepped forward to arrest another mad god, and Natasha found a tranquilizer and tried to inject it into the evil spirit's body to calm him down before Tony came to deal with the mess.  
But it only happen between the instant, as if suddenly something control the release of Loki magic, the green light disappeared again and then I'll will take the lead in the next round of attacks could current into his body, he began to uncontrollable spasm, all the current ratio, the Loki once again lost consciousness from great pain.  
"... "So Barton almost fell on him before he could attack a straight god.  
"" there's always such wonderful performances waiting for us, right? Barton shrugged. "who's been saying he's not a threat?"  
\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --  
"... "Thor and Tony tandem out of the elevator, turn seven took into the ward, Thor also immersed in the joy of will see brother, to look up to see clean room into a dump, littering wall covered with cracks, the ground asperses full walls, the roof of the droplight with less two Angle, the light bulb is broken, oh, the ground is very busy.  
Tony raised his eyebrows, overturned chairs and a two-section bedside table with fake flowers lying on the broken vase. Then he turned and saw the two agents of a face of innocence, a more innocent baal loyal lay huddled up in bed, just seems to be more weak, below the neck quilt outside leakage with a small piece of skin to add some new injury, baal's two wrists are folded in a cuff in beds left, although the position is not very well but fragile building really bear gods walk again.  
I thought about it and I sighed.  
"Is something wrong with my eyes? Tony rubbed his eyes and hoped that what he had just seen was just a hallucination. In the hours when the gods arrived, his fragile building was already undergoing two renovations. His first reaction was to suspect Barton's mind control in retaliation for the war in New York. His best friend was not a little belly hen, and such a big commotion with an eagle's eye and a black widow could not have been made with their bare hands.  
He must have been attracted by the beauty of the evil god, and even began to doubt his friend.  
And Thor clearly didn't understand what was going on until Mr. Ai played him all the video records.  
"Tony, I apologize for Loki, he didn't mean it, you know.  
Tony sighed and waved his hand. If god gave him another chance, he would choose to run to one of his secret villas and disappear from the world. As long as he could keep away from the brother of god, he would not hesitate to give up his dream of being a hero.  
But it was too late.  
Stark really felt that his whole day had been miserable. He had been terrorized, threatened, taunted, destroyed by god twice.  
Damn, what could be worse than that?  
There is.  
Tony gritted his teeth and watched the main culprit of the destruction, the pain being reduced by the electric current was no longer so fatal, but he opened his confused emerald eyes. When god tried to sit up and found his wrist locked, he immediately replaced the confusion with a fearful hatred in his eyes.


	5. kaleidoscope

It’s a really bad situation now...  
Tony looked desperately at the thunder behind him and saw a big smile after seeing his brother wake up. All the haze that appeared before was swept away, and the big man gave a hearty voice: "Brother! It’s great to see you. ."  
However, his mad brother obviously didn't think so. When Loki heard Thor's excited voice, his shoulders shrank quietly. The gods apparently refused to have any chance of contact with his brother. Loki's eyes fluttered to the left. Then did not give any answer, try to narrow the distance between the two arms and then sideways to avoid the messy scar on his back and lie back in that uncomfortable position.  
He is still immersed in Stark's nightmare of laughing and deciding to retaliate. He even began to doubt whether everything in front of him was a reality. After all, he has had too many dreams recently, because it is not impossible to decide that stagnation is too quiet and peaceful.  
He felt that he was ill, but he did not know where the problem was. It is not easy to recover from the injury on the body, but it is a small problem. The flow of magic in Loki's body is like an instinct. The magic suppressor is a bit tricky, but it is still not a big problem; the confusion of memory really makes him a headache, but he believes he can solve it, he is far stronger than others think. Let him feel that he may have been sick, he is afraid of overflowing from the bottom of his heart, he does not know why he suddenly so so feared that he should not restrain himself from tremble on this not-so-soft single bed. Impulse.  
Is it because some memories have disappeared and worried him? Or is it because he has not rested for a long time? Loki didn't know, and didn't have the energy to think about it. He just wants to let the heartbeat of the constant turmoil settle down and then sleep for a long time.  
The refusal to respond to his brother is a very "LOKI" approach. The god of scheming does not want to use silence as an answer, but his body is like a heavy weight at the moment, he lost the courage to speak.  
The blond big man's smile was stiff on his face, and the atmosphere began to linger but he still had not decided to give up. In the elevator he thought about the countless reunion with his brother. Maybe they will smile at each other and ask if they are okay. Of course, this is very unlikely. Maybe Loki still refuses to admit that Thor is his brother. He said that some arrogant words can easily deny the more than a thousand. Years, even if his brother used magic to turn him into a frog or other monster Thor would not be surprised.  
However no.  
Thor suddenly had a strange hunch, and he had a strange thought in his mind--now the steel man seems to be the only person Loki can't silence, he can't tell the reason, if you have to Ask, it can be said that it is God's intuition.  
He didn't think that his brother's way of dealing with him was... silence. With obvious rejection, even the past language of poisoning did not, like a punch, but found that under the fist is a sponge soaked in water, the weight does not decrease, but the touch is not changed.  
But he does not intend to give up easily.  
"Loki, where have you been?"  
no respond.  
"Do you remember? Thanos, explosion...the gods at dusk..."  
The bed was still quiet, and the black-haired god was buried in the quilt.  
"Are you alright? We can talk about it, I can help you with any problems..."  
Natasha and Clint's interest retreat from the ward where the atmosphere is as messy as the environment.  
"You have been missing for almost a year. I used to think that you will leave forever."  
Loki still refuses to give any response... Tony began to think that it was an illusion to threaten his evil spirits with savage language earlier.  
But he knew that he had to say something to stop the over-excited Thunder god. Since he didn't show that he wanted to give up and he didn't want the building to be destroyed for the third time, Tony had to give up the "self-finished task." Just quit and let Raytheon deal with all of his brother's thoughts."  
"Hey, I’m shocked. You see, your brother is all very well..." He glanced at the god who was still wrapped in a tattered leather armor and even had no wounds to deal with it. He sighed. "Good." Well... maybe not so good... but you have to believe that everything will be fine. Now that you have been fighting for world peace for a day, you may need to take something to rest, Loki is here to be assured."  
Tony once again sighed with a strong breath before saying "World Peace" so that he could spit out the word smoothly.  
"Mr. Odinson, your dinner is already ready on the first floor restaurant." Jarvis's polite voice and Loki continued to refuse to succeed, so that Raytheon would return the last sentence "I have been looking for you, my brother". Then he glanced at his depressed brother. He raised his hand and wanted to say something more, but suddenly he didn't know where to start, he could only leave his brother with sorrow.  
Very good, now only Tony and a god are left in the house.  
Very good, come on, everyone has left, you can solve this, talented engineer. Tony sighed and encouraged himself.  
Ten gods clenched their fingers together and grabbed the iron frame on the side of the bed with his handcuffs. He didn't know how to face his brother. Although his memory is still in the aftermath of the New York War, he was brought back to Asgard for trial by Thor, and after that he became a blank, but the sensitivity of the Master told him that his memory appeared. Disorder, he must have experienced what caused the memory to be smashed and reorganized. Sadly, he has no means to recover.  
Thor lost his long hair, lost a once-in-a-life smile, and one eye was hurt.  
Tony, Natasha, Barton... The Avengers he've seen each have a lot of changes, and these changes can't be made in a few months that he thinks.  
He was suddenly filled with a sense of powerlessness. He felt that everyone had been moving forward. Time was like a cliff, trapping him on one side. On the other side, Thor and his atrium friends, they experienced something. Some tacit understandings have emerged in the future that have made them more difficult to defeat.  
So the nightmare just became his greatest fear. He was afraid to help him to smash Thor's mortal just to study the body structure of the Frost Giant, in order to explore the roots of magic, even though he knew how ridiculous his fear was, although he did not understand Tony but he believes he is not that kind of person.  
But Loki was still afraid of Tony's face turning a strange smile. He and his cold robot picked up the pliers or scalpel and stared at himself happily: "Let's get started now?"  
This inexplicable panic made him horrified. He shouldn't have been so vulnerable. He hated such changes, but he couldn't control himself.  
This made God unable to help but smothered, sweating thinly covered his back, slimming the wounds together, he has been very careful to avoid direct contact between the wound and the mattress, excessively stretched double The arm caused the empty shoulders to be sore, and he injured too many hands and was trapped in the range of activities too small, so even if you work hard, you can't avoid all the wounds being squeezed.  
He can only change his posture in a limited range of activities, so that he can feel better. Several times, accidentally pressing the broken rib almost made him scream. In fact, he didn't make any noise. He didn't know how long he had to maintain this position. The remaining fear made him have no energy to ask when the mortal could unlock his wrist, because he knew that the mortal had already learned from some tiny details. His magic can't be used normally.  
When Loki fell into a nightmare, he tried to forcefully open the horrible ban on his neck... but in exchange for a more intense current than ever before.  
He couldn't open the collar on his own. He once again realized this sad state of affairs, and he tried his best to destroy the hateful things several times, but unfortunately it did not have any effect.  
"Well, little prince, I think I have to interrupt your silence time." Tony looked as if the god of thorns constantly moving under his body, finally broke the quiet and confession. "You don't look too happy, want to Let me talk about it?"  
The answer to his answer is the silence of expectation.  
"Well, in fact, I am just a guest, you know, the cold greetings between old friends, this is essential." Tony has never been used to forcing others, not to mention that is an unstable God, he 撇Pouting for a topic, "We have to talk about two major damages about you."  
He guessed that if he didn't make the first one, Loki would have been able to spend the whole night with him, and he too wanted to get rid of this trouble so that he could continue to enjoy some donuts, or more exciting. , participate in a Party to drink some wine, by the way, see if there is a pleasing chick.  
The hope for a good future made his voice happy, and the caramel-colored scorpion became shiny and bright, as if he had lived in a million stars.  
Thanks to Tony, this fascinating genius engineer has finally succeeded in letting the fear of the evil spirits disappear.  
"We all know that your magic is very good, especially me." Stark pointed to himself and then summed it up, "Outstanding magician, so please don't happen to destroy my property anymore, can you? Nothing is If a conversation can't be solved, I will always be there. If I can't, I will talk again. It is not necessary to always use violence."  
Loki looked at the mortal in front of him as if he couldn't stop, and the uncontrollable flustering gradually stabilized. He was ridiculous for his inexplicable fears.  
He remembered that before the War of New York, Thor had been tony that Tony was a "reliable and trustworthy friend." He should understand that the scenes in his dreams would never happen. The mortal is only a slap in the face, let alone his present. No threats.  
The man was also wearing a leisurely casual dress in the morning when they first saw it. The gray vest and flower shorts wrapped around the shape of the beautiful hips, and the device with a blue glow on the chest was damn sexy. God tempted to find traces of anger from Tony to deny his previous guess. After all, as the mortal himself said, Loki destroyed his property twice.  
but no.  
Everything is perfect except that the end of the world can't stop him.  
"Outstanding..." Loki repeated the word with a taunting whisper, and then replied wickedly, "What do you know about mortals?"  
"I just want to explain one thing." Tnoy finally ended his long story, and the god sighed. "I can let go of you, but you have to make sure that this situation will not happen next time, the deal?" Tony headache Look at the god in front of you.  
Loki leaned forward and threw himself in the head between the pillows, picking his eyebrows.  
"Jarvis, unlock our magician."  
"Okay, sir."  
There was a soft bang on the inside of the handcuffs. Loki took his hand off the cold iron frame and rubbed his aching wrist: "It's so simple to put your enemy, Stark, this will hurt yourself."  
“Is it?” Tony smothered the rubbish on the floor of the bed and sorted it out. He replied casually, “Will you kill me? Come on, I will never fight back.”  
Loki also had a chance to answer in the future, and the genius engineer suddenly remembered something like this: "Yes, this time I have to choose a less painful way. I don't want to experience a trapeze again." Tony straightened and shrugged.  
This time, the same time I did not give the answer to the gods, the mortal has a sly opening:  
"Well, the magician, can you stand up? We have to leave this junkyard now." Tony lifted the gods, and the cooperation of the gods made his mood a little better. "You need to change the environment and handle it." The wound changes clothes to eat something or something. Then talk to Thor."  
Loki just caught up with Tony's thinking jump and used his power to get up straight: "...no."  
Tony knows what he is referring to: "Well, there won't be Thor. Before you get ready to meet. Then I will help you try to open the toy on your neck, don't worry too much."  
Loki was a little surprised to turn to look at the mortal. He knew that if there was a lot of intervention in the atrium technology, he couldn't figure out why Stark would decide to help him. After all, he lost the magic and he could not pose a threat to the earth.

"...Thank you." When Tony thought that God didn't pay attention to what he had just said, a sigh of gratitude came from the ear and almost shocked him.  
"You're welcome, Ariel, you should be thankful for your luck. After all, not everyone has the chance to meet the genius TonyStark." Tony made a face and helped Loki suddenly find the body temperature of the gods too low. "God's body temperature." Has it always been so low?"  
Loki blinked. He found that it was not easy to adapt to the mortal jumping. So he recovered a little fierce look and helped the mortal's arm to suddenly force: "You have to understand that a god with too low body temperature can still Cut you into two pieces, Stark."  
"Okay, great god." Tony subconsciously shrank his neck, but still couldn't control himself. "I hope you cut me into two pieces and put my head in a beautiful piece on you." The bedroom, so that I can look up to your glory all day."  
Noticing the unintentional little movements of the mortal, Loki was really teased for the first time in a long time. He was satisfied with the opening: "Good advice, I will do this."


	6. Gasoline.

6.  
"The Frost Giants are the most evil races in the Nine Worlds. Because of their inferior biological characteristics, they can bathe in the Asa Protoss under the sun. They steal the disobedient children who will be forever bled in the ice."  
Loki is inexplicably reminded of Asgard's familiar warnings to children when he was a child. He never believed in these ridiculous gibberish.  
Ok... actually he believed, but after he made those innocuous pranks, there was no such thing as the ice giant took him away and sent him into the ice, so he was even more unscrupulous, and everyone who tried to approach him became He is a prank or an object of experimenting with new magic.  
He knew that no one would take him, but he did not know that he was this "poor race" and the protagonist of those terrible horror stories.  
So when he spies on the truth of those who have been buried in the ice for more than a thousand years, everything has changed. He has never been so hated of this golden land, and his mischief can no longer be called a prank, because once a person, or a god, he can no longer be called a joke after he is serious. His magic is more and more aggressive, and a little taunt can make his sensitive heart become angry. He is farther and farther away from his brother's expectations. Maybe somewhere in his body is still eager for the sun, but now his entire body is already hidden in the shadows, under the infinite glory of his brother, the great Thor. . Thaksin thought that everything was a lie, so he decided to retaliate with more lies until he could heal the loneliness that he endured for so many years.  
Liars, villains, fallen princes, they call him that.  
No one cares that the only life he has is built with lies. They think he should know gratitude. He is grateful to the father of the Almighty God, the biggest director of this lie that saved his life, even if he used to The faith that became a phantom in just a few seconds was extinguished.  
Perhaps there are still people who still have expectations for him. His mother, let him feel the real maternal love, taught him magic, so that he can get some breathing from the environment of advocating melee fighting.  
Thor, his nominal brother. It is a pity that this brother who wants to save his brother's misguided way can't figure out why his brother suddenly became like this. Thor always told Loki to let him go home, as if he had everything back to the right track as long as he went back.  
He knew that this was impossible and he could never turn back.  
Then how did they start calling him? Oh, evil spirits.  
He was eager to get rid of all the connections with the gods, but he didn't even have the courage to fade the layer of magical skin. He was afraid of the unobtrusive exposure of the blue.  
Then the story begins to enter a reincarnation.  
He seduce in a sweet language. Freya became a god--he was exiled to the island of silence, losing color and sound until Enchantress found his whereabouts.  
He deceived the dwarf to make a weapon--he was sealed with a silver thread that had been cursed. He once lost his language, but he found a way to crack the spell.  
He led the ice giant into the domain of God - he fell off the Rainbow Bridge and fell into the endless void, of course he would never want to go through it again, but finally returned to the atrium.  
Loki knows that he is free. He also knows that he may have lost the ability to be close to a person. He can only use the most malicious to speculate on everyone close to him, in order to ensure that the damage he has suffered is minimized.  
However, all this was destroyed by a ridiculous mortal. Stark, he didn't know how many times he had gnawed his teeth and read this name. This ordinary person who had not been trained and modified prevented his original plan from being seamless.  
\-------------------------------------------------- ------  
Perhaps it is the worst situation now. He fell into the enemy's eyes and lost the man's house.  
But maybe it wasn't bad. Loki blinked and squinted at Tony on his side and regained his gaze. After the spell was restricted, his wounds recovered much more slowly than before, and he had to lean on Tony to move slowly. The power of a mortal is much bigger than it seems. The body still carries the aroma of a certain wine, which makes him inexplicable. It would be better if this person could stop this endless shackle. Loki even suspected that he was talking to himself, because Stark quickly moved to the next topic between most of the questions.  
"Then it was like this, the American veteran left with his friend, we just fell out... Even if we finally defeated Sanos, we would have a hard time returning to the past...Bambiby? Are you listening?" Tony finally found that the person on the side was swimming, so he turned his head.  
"Ah? Yes, I am listening. This is really unfortunate." Loki didn't think that the mortal was talking to himself this time and suddenly returned to God. Although he only heard the last sentence, it is undoubtedly a sad story.  
"We are all pretending that something has not happened so that we can continue to fuck our lives." The genius engineer suddenly uttered a very philosophical statement.  
This time Loki finally listened to his ear. He licked his lips and answered: "My memory has a problem, isn't it?" There are some details that remind him of the authenticity of his memory again, because in his cognition North is still in the Titan, preparing for his ridiculous ideals.  
"Euphemistically speaking," Tnoy didn't think of the sudden problem of the gods. After a few seconds of pause, he seemed to be thinking about how to answer the cry of the evil spirits. Finally, he thought about the opening. "Yes."  
Loki bowed his head and didn't answer.  
Unexpectedly, Tony was no longer open to the abnormality.  
Tony held Loki out of the elevator, and turned around in the hallway, into the end of a blue wallpaper passage, and Tony reached out and opened the door.  
This room is as clean and simple as the rest of the building, but it is not exaggerated and complex, but Loki's line of sight passes through a grey single sofa, flat white sheets, light blue floral curtains, and the curtains are not tight. I can see some sky from the gap. He hasn't seen the sky for a long time. He wants to open the window. He misses the feeling of the phoenix crossing his cheek. There is a separate washroom in the room, and a small bookshelf. The backlit glass blocks the books inside, the bedside table that can be used as a table, and a quadrilateral hanging lamp in a strange shape.  
A neatly folded atrium costume was placed on the bed, apparently for him. In fact, he did not want to change his broken armor. They belonged to some of his obsessions like his helmet. But the thick and not soft leather hinders the healing of the wound and grinds the skin.  
Loki sat down in bed tired, this bed was a lot more comfortable than the one just. The bed is more like a simple camp bed that is common in wartime, unlike this one, it is a "real bed." It seemed to pull the rib wound on the move, and he took a soft breath.  
Tony picked up a few pillows and put them on the back of Loki. God looked more comfortable and stretched his brow slightly.  
Tony guesses that this black-haired evil spirit is someone who is extremely concerned about personal space and does not want others to be too close... like him.  
So he spoke, it is time to end this incredible day, he is in desperate need of alcohol comfort, I hope that Loki's abnormal behavior did not make his big brother so sad that he has another god to comfort. One god, another... He has to leave quickly, a familiar sense of oppression is going to force his heart, he is afraid that he will eventually erupt because of the damn panic disorder, and twice hurt the evil spirits, he tries to use The brisk air pressure is constantly spreading the suffocation: "Well, a good day is here. Jarvis will send food and medicine for a while, maybe you still need to hang a bottle, although I don't know for Asgard." Does it work for people?"  
Loki looked up at the mortal and then gathered the head: "Thank you, Stark." In addition to providing him with a safe environment, he would like to thank Tony for his respect.  
Tony's courtesy opening: "Maybe you need other help? I mean dealing with wounds."  
Loki leaned on those pillows, and the sound of breathing became very heavy. It seemed that even the strength of the opening was gone, only shaking his head slightly.  
Tony finally breathed a sigh of relief and turned away from the room that now belongs to the evil spirits: "I will tell Jarvis if there is any need. He won't mind. Good night."

After Tony left, he lay down for a while before he had the strength to change clothes. He untied the broken cloak, opened the complicated zipper and the hidden buckle, and took it three times to really take off. The wound on his back was The clothes got together and it took a lot of effort to separate them. He put the armor neatly on the sofa and slowly picked up the clothes on the bed.  
The clothes in the atrium are too much to wear, and the fabrics are loose and soft, perfectly avoiding several serious wounds. Loki lay back to the bed and found that this position fits perfectly with this position.  
The bedside table is covered with gauze, a white plate called "anti-inflammatory drugs" in the atrium, some hot water, spinach soup and small pancakes, which are placed in a table with green patterns, obviously a whole set, Loki does not know There will be no things that Stark calls "bottles" for a while, but he has no extra energy now, just want to lie down in this position, even the desire to eat or treat wounds.  
He hasn't got a "real" rest for too long. For a long time, he fell asleep with the pain and cold wind from his limbs, and he couldn't even call it a rest, because he didn't even feel sleepy. And because of the sting, it became very awake.  
He braced and swallowed a piece of pills with hot water, and pulled a blanket on his side between the pillows, and he was tired of being vague. In the daytime, he was not sure whether this was a good dream for him. He was afraid to wake up and face the cold reality.  
But he still fell asleep in the long-lost stability.  
Everything is waiting for tomorrow, he thinks.


	7. Irrelevant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to say that this is not Tony’s fault.  
> Borrowed myth.

7.

_Thor's right hand licked a stack of wrapping paper, his fingers left a mark on the wrapping paper, destroying his fifth burger, holding a large glass in his left hand filled with Asgard honey, which he expected to ease slightly. He was nervous, but apparently he failed._

 

_Yes, everything is getting better. This short nine years is like a drop of water that sinks into the sea during the life of Asa._

 

_Asgard has basically completed the reconstruction, thanks to his friends on Earth who have helped him discover a whole new territory in countless galaxies, with abundant resources and vitality. He even met his parents in Valhalla, and despite his short time, he expressed his thoughts on behalf of him and his brother._

 

_Ok, everything is coming after the dust settles - his little liar brother._

_At first he did not believe that his brother really embraced death. Loki had various ways to escape the imprisonment of death. His brother was clever and embarrassed, and there were always countless ghost ideas. But he has almost searched all the places he can think of in the past year, and he has exhausted all the ways to contact Loki._

 

_He even went back to the ruined Jotunheim. Apparently his brother had caused a lot of damage here. It was more desolate than he was last time. Ruins can be seen everywhere. There are many strangely covered grounds filled with fresh snow. In the pit, the residence of the giants seems to be more subtle. He has not seen a living object for a long time, so he can only set foot on the return journey._

_Just earlier, on this usual Wednesday, Stark told him that his brother was back, he was ecstatic, after all, nothing was more fun than reuniting with his family, wasn't it?_

 

_So he quickly returned to the building, Stark apparently did not have such a happy heart, the man looked full of sadness, his brows tightly locked together, the steel man rarely showed this kind of dignified expression, and he was very confident The reason is not that Loki has destroyed his property._

 

_The answer was quickly revealed, and Tony told him that the god of the trick was not doing well this year, his physical condition was worrying, and the memory seemed to be messy. He is convinced that he is mentally prepared. His brother is alive anyway. He has the confidence to make everything better. All they need is time. He has made a change. He is no longer Thor._

 

_His brother's condition still shocked him. The broken dark green armor could not see the original shape. Loki's body was covered with bloody cloak and white quilt, and there was a large piece of bruising on his neck. The skin has been slightly deformed, and the half of the arm that he was trapped between the wrists at the bedside was also full of broken wounds. Still, his brother still seems to be able to make people feel oppressed, and those paranoias appear in his eyes. It was Loki a few years ago, crazy and dangerous, full of uncertainty, so he didn't have the courage to let Stark open him. Brother's handcuffs._

 

_What makes him even more sad is Loki's attitude towards him. It is an indifference without any emotion. After Loki turned his gaze from Stark to him, the madness in his eyes vanished and was replaced by evasive dodging. Loki buried his head deep into the pillow, shrank his body into a strange posture and refused to communicate with Thor._

_Thor didn't know why, but now only Stark can evoke Loki's enthusiasm. He didn't know what his brother had experienced, but it must not be a good memory._

 

_Tony persuaded him to leave in a cautious language. He felt the embarrassing atmosphere in a messy ward, and he left with a loss. The only thing that made him happy was that he heard his brother's response to Tony when he closed the door._

_Then the satisfaction of hope was re-filled in his chest. He believed that Stark, everything would be fine, and he was silent in his heart._

_\-------------------------------------_

Tony holds a glass of vodka in his hand and stands in the hall a little embarrassed. To be precise, it is another hall, because his usual hall with his favorite restaurant to enjoy the donuts has been smashed by a mad god.

He felt embarrassed because he thought it was so late. There would be no more people in this hall. He didn't expect Thor to be sitting at the table, holding the cup of honey that he didn't know.

 

Tnoy spent half an hour trying to get rid of those anxious emotions. His night was also ruined. There was no party, no beauty, and only a pair of transparent hands were holding his throat to try to control his breathing.

He has lost some fun, he will not let this damn panic disorder deprive him of the rest of his happiness, so he decided to take a glass of wine to the hall to lie on his sofa to see the night scene and the like, enjoy a rare alone Time.

 

Yes, he said it is rare, so it is normal for Thor to appear here.

It’s too late to slip away now, so he held the cup close to the silver-plated table: “Good evening, big man.”

Thor turned his head in surprise and raised a big smile with his usual Shakespeare style: "Night, my friend."

Tony returned to him with a smile and then walked to the bar.

Thor drank the last bite of honey and stopped him when Tony was ready to pick up a bottle of wine to leave: "My friend, is he okay?"

 

Tony stopped at the spot and grinned. "To tell the truth, I don't know. All I can do is provide him with a safe environment. He refuses my help. But what I want to say is that he is very hurt."

"Obviously he doesn't want to see me more." Thor said a little bit sorry. "This is my responsibility, I am sorry."

"Oh, this is nothing. It will be good to cheer up. It just remembers the problem. We all know that he is not easy."

"Yes, my friend." Thor barely squeezed a smile. "Loki reconciled with me at Sakaar. I thought it was the end."

"The ending... that's a wonderful word." Tony wanted to say something to comfort his lost big friend, but he was not good at it. "Nobody knows what happened to him this year, or maybe there is a way." Change the status quo."

"Loki's attitude towards me may not make me wonder any more. I have made some mistakes. I can't call it a competent brother." The alcohol didn't make his thinking slow, but he didn't have more than now.

 

It’s time to be awake. “I mean, Loki’s behavior is for a reason after careful thinking.”

"Error... It doesn't matter ThunderBoy, you know that all of us make mistakes. Bambi is just taking some time to recover."

Thor squeezed a syllable from the teeth, agreeing to the syllable, slow, like a meditation, some old things a long time ago, "It was not an accident, I could have stopped, but I chose to watch..." These are some Whispering, Tony couldn't understand what the big man wanted to say.

 

"No, nothing." Thor noticed his doubtful eyes and pulled himself out of his memories. "I will find out the truth and find out what my brother has concealed. This is what I should do. I will leave Midgar tomorrow morning. De."

“Very good...” Stark spread the bottle in his hand to the bar, then poured it down to fill the glass. “Always contact me if you need help.”

Thor's palm is close to the glass and looks a bit nervous: "Loki..."

"Reassured, he will be very good. You sound like a sly mother, your brother is not a child, he can get everything, you have to believe him." Stark smiled and raised his right hand, "I Assurance. For example, like now, he must have handled everything and is resting in bed."

"Sir." Jarvis's voice was surrounded by the lobby. "I have to inform you that Mr.Loki has gone to sleep without any food or wounds. His arm has begun to swell and he is being crushed." The injured ribs, if not treated within an hour, have a probability of 87% in deep shock."

"Ah...this is an accident, please believe me." Tony quickly dropped the glass and smiled guiltyly. Then he quickly left the hall and the voice gradually became smaller. "I will handle this immediately, it is time to end." I talked late at night, I wish you good luck."

 

Stark still wore four-pants of flowers that he hadn't had time to replace in the morning. He found them ridiculous earlier but apparently the great god didn't plan to change the time for him. Very good, Stark, you have to learn to accept your life. You just promised a Viking god to take care of his crazy brother. You have to do it. Tony tells himself that now, like the sleeping beauty, he wants to be his mortal nanny. Let's go.

 

He once again walked to the end of the blue wallpaper corridor, then tapped the door gently, and no one expected to answer. So he carefully pressed the handle and tried not to make the door noise.

The intimate Jarvis turned on the night lights, and the roof had a magical blue color, but they made the exposed skin look paler.

 

Tony was pleased to see that the tablets with anti-inflammatory effects and soft pajamas were accepted by the gods, and those clothes were suitable for him. Then Tony noticed a piece of unmoved food and gauze lying in the ground, his eyebrows twisted together again. He used to really believe that Loki refused his help because God could handle everything himself.

However, everything is now a mess.

"Magician? Are you awake?" Tony walked a few more steps and whispered cautiously, "Rudolf?"

The body of the bed was just a strange shudder, but there was no reaction at all.

It’s awful, damn it’s all because of his negligence.

The young god lost his magical healing power, which made him have to recover as slowly as the mortal.

very slow......

What Tony can do is simply to deal with the skin trauma of the gods. The rest of the swollen arms, the broken ribs and the misplaced ankles can't do anything. He doesn't have the courage to do it himself. They need professionals.

“Sir, I detected that you have some over-breathing. Do you need help?”

"Now, Jarvis." Tony took a breath, he quietly approached God, and then gently untied Loki's button, which scared him.

 

Earlier, he didn't have a chance to really see the wound of the gods. He imagined what kind of scene it was, but obviously he was too optimistic, only the chest and abdomen looked like a battlefield, and the wound was layered. Some of the jagged edges are formed by improper healing of the old wounds. There are almost no perfect skins in the colorful, and the god is still rejecting the kind help from others. He does not know if Jarvis did not remind him. What will happen tomorrow morning. His nose began to get sour. He didn't know what happened to him, but it really scared him. He couldn't think of what could hurt this self-righteous god.

The feeling of suffocation once again occupied his brain, which is not good.

"Sir?" The voice of the AI came again.

"I'm fine, J." Tony replied, his face getting worse.

"I think you need help..."

"No! I am fine, thank you for your kindness." Tony hurriedly refused, he had to do something to help Loki, now is not a time to rest.

 

So he picked up some wound stickers, first handled some of Loki's tiny wounds, and cleaned most of the horrible trauma with alcohol. When he picked up the gauze, he once again saw the green plate. Food, his movements can no longer proceed. The pattern on the plate began to become distorted and blurred. He felt that the wound of the god seemed to be getting closer and closer to him. He knew that he had messed up once and would immediately mess up again. the second time.

 

**_it was all your fault._ **

 

A voice rang in his ear, harsh and hazy. His hands were cold and full of cold sweat, and he couldn't stop shaking. The gauze fell from his fingertips to the ground and rolled into a ball after a few turns.

 

He felt that every pattern of the set had turned into a bloody lip, and the lips smirked, and the blood was slid down, and the teeth almost turned red.

 

**_They say that all are your fault._ **

 

Stark's eyes began to be out of focus, and those voices blocked his ears, covering his eyes and all his thoughts.

 

**_Is it my fault?_ **

He questioned the question.

**_Yes, it’s your fault._ **

Those voices answered this.

**_That's right... it's my fault._ **

 

It was because of his negligence that Loki had to endure all this. He drove down the god, who was wounded and mentally broken, and even complained that he had destroyed his property after the gods had encountered them. He is still laughing at the loss of magic and memory.

There was a transparent hand that squeezed and squeezed his internal organs. He screamed and smashed the plate with his hands and danced, and the food spilled over the ground.

 

Finally he thought,

**_"I messed up everything."_ **

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments and kudos. English is not my native language. So there may be some strange places. Please don't mind telling me. Thanks again.


	8. Tear Marks

8.  
white.  
It is not white that should be neat and tidy, it is a more direct and more glaring white. He was placed between these whites, and even with his eyes closed, he could feel that the colors were gradually approaching him, which made his breathing fast and tight. The whites are like some kind of plant with spikes, which fits him, cruelly pierces his skin, twists into his bones, grows constantly, and goes deep into the bones.  
Never recovered.  
Do not! ! !  
He tried to keep himself awake and broad-eyed. Even so, his once moving eyes like a magical forest turned gray and white, losing his luster and look. Everything in front of me is blurred, only a piece of white fills the line of sight.  
Then he felt pain. It is a very familiar feeling, which is not to indicate that he suffered this kind of injury for the first time - the sharp pain of the blade passing through the body.  
It was not pleasing, but a desperate deja vu.  
Then consciousness gradually returned to his body, and his pupils zoomed in and out, because he felt uncomfortable when he suddenly saw the light in the darkness. His hard struggle, the iron buckle that nailed him to the wall was still firm, and he did not move in his violent movements. The old iron that had been rusted fell deeply into his skin, first congested, bruised, and ruptured. Finally, his bones changed shape.  
He couldn't hold back the scream that he was about to break through his throat.  
His ankles and shoulders were also bound by a strong chain. A cold knife had penetrated the shoulder blade on his right side, and he could not be nailed into the wall, so he could only die on the cold wall, and the air was thick. The suffocating gas constantly poured into his nose, which made his throat feel spicy. He had an urge to cough hard, but the heavy weight of his body tightly blocked his neck.  
He knew that one of his eyes had been taken away from sight, because one side of the line of sight had only the darkness of the void and the dull pain that still swirled around the eyelids. The limited view made him uncomfortable. It was just an empty room, with nothing but a white painted wall.  
Then there was a voice whispering in his ear, he couldn't hear the words, but he knew that it was not a sentence that made people relax. One hand pulled his hair down and his head was forced to lift high.  
His good eye turned up with this unwise force, revealing a lot of white eyes and dull scorpion, so a face appeared in his sight. It was an extremely familiar face. The owner of the face always had endless complaints. He always gave other people a variety of strange nicknames. His hands were warm and his eyes were seen by Loki. The brightest of them, provided to the dwelling place and food, and even used some playful words to comfort his uncompleted heart.  
Anthony Stark.  
There seems to be no lack of reason for the mortal to appear here.  
One of the reasons his AI housekeeper told him that his series of injuries to mortals in the Battle of New York aggravated the panic of the inventor. That is a strange atrium disease.  
At this time, Tony's face became stranger again. The caramel-colored eyes were not active and smug. They were replaced by indifference and hatred. His eyebrows were slightly picked up, and he looked down at the lonely god.  
"So, this is all your expectations, Your Highness?"  
His gaze moved down because of the unbearable pain, and then the mortal body appeared in his field of vision, and he noticed that the man had an anatomical forceps and a great curved shear in his hand, those terrible tools above Full of faint blood, the bladed parts became dull, and these signs indicate that they have experienced a struggle.  
blood. A lot of blood flows down the tools and spreads over the ground into a stream.  
Is that his blood? he does not know. A great tiredness swept his body, and he didn't even have the strength to think.  
"When you hold my neck, throw me down the building, and gather a team of alien troops to invade my hometown." Anthony's lips curled up with the opening and closing of the lips, a strange smile appeared. On his face, "You didn't think about it at the moment, right?"  
"Do you think this is enough, my great god?" Tony once again raised his terrible tool and clung to the collarbone of God.  
Loki's eyes moved with the mortal hand, and he couldn't make any sound except for the heavy breathing.  
“Why didn’t you answer?” Stark’s cold tone was full of threats.  
The unavoidable fear regained control of his body. His back against the wall began to tremble uncontrollably. His shoulders were swaying. He tried to answer the mortal to avoid himself being hurt, but he did not have the strength to do this. He After working hard, he couldn't make any sound, and he could only squash like a group of quilted cotton shackles between the walls.  
"You just don't learn to obey, don't you?" Stark threw the pliers and opened the huge anatomical scissors. The still sharp head was pushed forward a few centimeters. "Since you can't hear me, we Just do some hard work to make the sound clear, right? Sweetheart? Let's take a look at God's body structure now."  
The cold tool was held by the pair of gentle gentlemen who had helped him to move forward, penetrated the skin, plunged into the blood vessels, and the blood spewed out again, mixed with unbearable pain.  
He knew that he had to say something, otherwise he would eventually be pierced by this scissors, leaving a big hole in his collarbone. He looked up, and the physiological tears came out of his eyes. The tireless body tried to stimulate the vocal cords to make a hoarse and hard sound. It sounded like the throat was broken: "Hear, sir."  
"Respond to me now, who am I?" The inventor's hand with scissors stopped, but still maintained the trend of moving forward.  
"Anthony Stark, sir." God once again moved his scarred vocal cords and twitched.  
"No." The man holding the scissors's hand jerked forward, and the sharp scissors were firmly inserted into his bones. "I am your nightmare."  
Loki screamed in great pain and the surrounding environment became distorted.  
"Tony" has faded his disguise. No, it's not Tony. It's just a shadow of Tony. It has no color and no facial features. It just makes a happy voice in the chaos: "You know, this is just a dream. ."  
"But do you really believe that they won't hurt you in reality? You are just a disgusting monster."  
"Can you guarantee that he really won't do this?"  
“Everything is just disguise?”  
\----------------------------------------------  
Tony's thoughts became a mess, and he didn't understand what was going on, his hands were so weak that he couldn't hold anything.  
He heard someone calling his name, but he was just sluggish looking at a certain focus in the distance, and he couldn’t give any response. All the responses given by the senses were blurred, and he once again firmly sealed himself. . He felt someone took him out of the room and took him to somewhere. But he has not careed, it doesn't matter, no matter where it is.  
All his senses are only repeating one sentence.  
it was all your fault.  
In his unconscious time, this obviously gave him great pain. His lips were not spontaneously open and closed, repeating these words.  
-it's all my fault.  
It’s his fault to be fucking.

Bruce was suddenly awakened by Tony's artificial intelligence in the middle of the night. He was shutting himself up in the lab to study a new energy he and his "science brothers" discovered recently. It doesn't belong to the earth, but to him. Still very attractive.  
Earlier, he had a quarrel with Natasha about Tony’s attempt to conceal the evil wizard from the entire Avengers to return to Earth. It was doomed to be unsuccessful because Loki caused too much movement when he landed. He almost didn't hold back the huge green friends in his body.  
He believes that concealment is both Tony's freedom, and the memory shared with the big green man tells him that the fraudster who is keen on mischief is no longer a serious threat to the safety of the planet, and the god of martyrdom has shaken hands with his brother. People are pleased, brother and brother Christine.  
Ok, he knows that the last word is too exaggerated and may never apply to the brothers. But other parts of him can be guaranteed to be true.  
So the problem is coming. The female agent insists that Tony’s attempt to conceal the truth is a mistake. She believes that the gods still pose a threat to the earth and pay a huge price for Thanos to be defeated. This makes Natasha even more sensitive.  
He and the agent were dissatisfied, even in the laboratory can not be concentrated, so he decided to use the room to rest to end this.

He was a little overwhelmed in the bedroom of the Nordic god, watching his friend sitting on the carpet and looking at the eyes. At first he thought it was what the magician did to the inventor. He immediately discovered that the idea was How ridiculous, because the god on the bed is obviously better than him. God is obviously caught in a nightmare. He keeps moving and causes him to be wrapped in sheets. Then he struggles harder, but thanks to those sheets, they protect His wounds are not harmed twice.  
"Are you ok?"  
"what happened?"

Bruce lifted Tony, his friend suddenly sucked into another world, his limbs trembled and his eyes were sluggish. The answer to all the questions he could give was: "This is all my fault." These thin words . Scientists don't know what his friends have done wrong, and they don't know how things have become like this. Tony used to be in front of him without any exceptions, and he is very healthy. With his chattering, the gods are obviously better than now. It was a lot better at first.  
So what exactly did Stark do wrong?  
Bruce took a deep breath and he certainly knew how to deal with panic obstacles, even though he never thought that he would use it on his friends one day.  
He held Tony's shoulder with his hands and whispered: "This is not your fault, listen to me? Everything is fine, any problem can be solved. Yes, breath, now it's better for us to discuss tomorrow. Breakfast, what do you want to eat?"


	9. Extraordinary

9.  
Once again, Stark was defeated by deeper fears. The past that he tried his best to bury was turned into a piece of horrible debris floating around him. He felt his heart squeezed by a transparent hand. He could hardly make a sound, maybe he had wanted to swear, but everything was late, his voice was gone, and they were annihilated under the pain of the sky.  
So Bruce got only a tony with a twinkling body, and the inventor almost stopped breathing spontaneously. His face began to turn into a pale lavender, the messy bangs were weakly pressed against the sweaty forehead, and the pupil began. Dim, limbs are weak, life is moving away from his body.  
There is no way, because Tony has given up trying to solve everything through his own efforts.  
God, what should he do? Bruce desperately found himself walking on the edge of anxiety, he had to deal with all this, he can handle this.  
The scientist smoothed the hair that was caught by himself and planned to do another effort. Although Tony had never shown vulnerability and anxiety in front of his friends earlier, Bruce believed that Tony was fully capable of defeating it.  
So everything turned out to be like this... LOKI? Bruce remembered the Nordic god who was still lying next door, frowned, he couldn't understand what Tony was in because of what panic, Loki looked fine, no long-horned helmet, There is no bluffing threat and flamboyant dramatic Old English, no scepter with blue light, no ambition to rule the world or betray anyone, the god is just... quietly lying there.  
But he still decided to try to start from the source.  
"Relax, Tony... Nothing happens, Loki is good, just focus on breathing, okay? You are not wrong, you are doing very well, just try to breathe, no need to worry, just come slowly.. "Bruce tried to whisper as quietly as possible, but he couldn't help but grin. It's strange to bind a super villain's name to Tony.  
But the situation is that it is starting to get better.  
After Tony heard the name of the god, the frequency of trembling became noticeably relieved. Although it was very weak, it began to breathe spontaneously, and some signs of sudden death caused by respiratory arrest began to decline. He grabbed his trousers and finally relaxed.  
The New York City, where the sky opened, and the Siberian covered with ice, were all away from him. The smell of the monks in the dark caves gradually drifted away from his nose. He felt that the air began to flow into his trachea again. The trachea entered the lungs, and the things that made him extremely heavy or even unthinkable left his body to vanish, so he was the Tony Stark who would never shut up anyway.  
Bruce was scared by the momentary changes of his friends, and the blood-red retreat of the pupils and the temples seemed to take only a few seconds, and the healthy and savvy Stark appeared again in front of him.  
The inventor didn't seem to know what had happened. He sucked his nose and shook his head a few times. Then he stood up and began to talk to himself again: "Damn, the night is really cold, I need to find a coat." "  
So he stumbled a few times in the closet, grabbed a gray hoodie and put it directly outside the vest, his hair curled up again, this time Stark turned around and looked like Go to your friends, and then squeeze out a smirk of a guest: "Good night, Frankenstein, maybe what do you want to find me?"  
Then he turned back and began to focus on finding a pair of trousers.  
Bruce felt that his mouth was twitching, but in just a few seconds the bastard forgot what he had just experienced.  
"Oh...Tony?" Bruce sighed and suddenly didn't know what to say, "I assume you didn't mean to hide your physical condition."  
"Hidden? Are you kidding?" Tony repeated the word again, and then widened his scorpion as if it would shine. "Why should I hide it? I thought a genius, some arrogance and innocence will be self-destructive." A common sense... like the open secret, similar to the relationship between Steve and his shield... "He spread his hands.  
Very good, everything has become clear, the genius inventor Stark has what people usually call the memory of the fish, and it took only a few seconds to forget everything.  
"I'm not sure if you are joking... Have you forgotten what happened? I was woken up by Jarvis and found you in Loki's room..." Bruce's smile stuck on his face, he Every effort must be made to avoid green monsters, but this effort is usually futile in the face of Tony.  
Then the next dramatic scene happened again. Tony also held the hooded hem and began to stiffen. He felt that his breathing was not smooth again. Some memories invaded his brain like a tsunami. Loki... Damn, This is the problem, what he originally wanted to do...Loki...  
No, he has to...  
"Hey, relax Tony... Don't worry, what happened? You can say slowly..." Bruce patted the good friend's shoulder and stuffed a cup of hot water into Tony's hand, in some terrible The signs interrupted them before they appeared again," Loki returned, and I heard Nat mention it. But I believe he is no longer obsessed with occupying our planet."  
"Yes, yes, he is no longer concentrating on this." Tony's expression began to become worried and dignified. He re-sitting on the small sofa and taking a sip of hot water." The problem is also here, his memory is chaotic. He forgot everything since the Battle of New York. We have no way of knowing where he went in the past ten months, but he must have been greatly hurt, which made him more sensitive. His healing ability has become Invalid, so the wounds on his body must be handled with care, and I just lack the knowledge in this area, this is what happened."  
Tony guessed that the gods must not want more people to know that their magic was trapped, so he chose to hide this truth.  
"I am going to deal with this and relax. This is not a big problem. Do you know that you are panicking?" Bruce pushed his glasses and pressed the sigh that was about to be exported.  
"I know, I don't know why it is."  
"Well, don't focus on this matter. It's been sixteen hours. You need to rest. I'm going to deal with Loki's injury. Now take a shower and sleep for a while. Everything will be fine when you wake up." Bruce Still can't stop the sigh, so I decided to release it.  
"Thank you, man." Tony moved his sour eyelids and made a face, "I promise to handle myself."  
\-------------------------------------------------- -  
Bruce didn't know how many times the sigh was sighed because of the ruined night of his dream night. When Tony mentioned Loki's physical condition, he imagined how bad the situation would be, but he didn't expect the actual situation to exceed his imagination.  
The skin of the gods has extensive bruises and bruises, as well as damage to the seven ribs and soft tissue contusions. In addition, some of his limbs and back bones have suffered varying degrees of damage, including his mandible, his bold judgment. ...the bones seem to have been broken...  
Tony has dealt with most of the trauma. What Bruce can do is try not to awaken the gods to observe his bone shape. The medical equipment here is too rudimentary, he can't correct them, and Loki sleeps unsteadily, his body. Shrinking into a small group, although it still makes him insecure, because his body is now surrounded by blankets, sheets, and a lot of pillows, he is obviously struggling to escape them, but to no avail, sheets and blankets The winding is too tight, and it is almost impossible to get out without relying on external forces.  
Bruse had to pull a few pillows off his back, open the sheets, and put the blankets neatly on him.  
He couldn't imagine what shattered the pride of the gods.

"Jarvis?" The opening of Bruce's temptation.  
"Yes? Dr. Banner." The sound of artificial intelligence came from the roof.  
"Please help me prepare some medical tools? I will list them, thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there are a lot of deficiencies, I am trying to make everything better.


	10. 10.Imitation

10.  
The night was finally black, and the stars hid behind the thick clouds. Stark was still sitting on the high chair in the bedroom bar. He finally took off the strange flower pants and the ugly gray pullover, but because The low temperature in late autumn wrapped the bathrobe on the body.  
He is really tired today, and the panic attack has already exhausted his last strength. He can't have another favorite vodka because he suspects that it will be the last straw to crush the ants. His There is already a spirit of insanity in the building. He has to learn to restrain himself, so he can only sit behind the window and hold his hair.  
So he remembered the last time he met with the gods.  
Obviously Loki is a born aristocrat. Although the gods are locked in the back by the banned hands, the vicious language is suppressed by a silver-green mouth, but there are still uncontrollable embarrassments in the eyes. One of his eyebrows was slightly provoked, his eyes were like a smile, and it seemed that the reason for the mortal visit in the middle of the night was clear. His green cloak experienced some lack of temper after the earlier fight, tired and drooping. On the back of the god, close to Loki's messy clothes and dusty boots, the god does not seem to be lost because of the defeat of the war and the missteps of the aggression plan. On the contrary, the god of the deceit is now A strange calm, Tony guessed that perhaps his failure made him relieved.  
Loki sat cross-legged on the light blue floor, leaning against the transparent glass wall, and the arm twisted into a less comfortable back. His situation looked terrible. The blood under the eye socket seemed to have just dried up, long collar. The uncovered neck was bruised, but he didn't care.  
Seeing the mortal's approach, he even leaned back and looked up at the atrium who he called "the ant".  
"It seems that there is no surprise? Reindeer game." Tony grinned. Loki's reaction was not the same as he thought. He thought he could scare him. "You seem to know me." Come, eh?"  
Loki's smile was deeper, as if it had spilled over the corner of his eye, and Tony couldn't help but guess that the lips that the gods were blocked by the mouth must be up.  
He couldn't help but fight a cold war, but nothing, he cheered himself, Anthony, like a big boy.  
If Bruce and his other friends know that he will visit the gods late at night, he will guess whether there will be any major crisis in the world, but it is not the case that disappoints them. There is only a mortal who is insomnia and boring. Close to their alien prisoners of war.  
Tony raised his hand and left a fingerprint on the control panel. After a "beep", one side of the glass wall opened a slit that would pass for one person. He squeezed sideways into his hand, holding a large bottle of brandy in his hand, a bucket of ice. Block and two hexagonal glasses.  
"So let's say you already know why I am coming?" Tony looked around the week for a new bedroom in the gods. Unfortunately, it was still empty, no beds, no chairs, nothing but blue floor. So this is why his elegant and clean green eyes are lying on the ground?  
Tony whistled, violently dropping the ice bucket and dropping the cup and bottle with relatively light movements.  
Loki looked at the mortal doing what seemed to be unbelievable and still did not respond.  
"Yes, that's it! The unfinished wine contract! If you know me, you will know that I have always talked, yes, TonyStark has always obeyed the agreement." Tony began to control the embarrassment again, as if early At some point, the suffocation of the neck and the fear of being thrown down by the gods were gone. At this time, he was very excited to dance.  
On the contrary, Loki blinked and blinked, and left to retreat to stay away from mortals.  
"Hey, don't be so green eyes, you have to know that this opportunity is very rare, moonlight, quiet, good wine, and a Tony. Our blond gods mentioned your family problems, so I guess you need this too. "Tony also sat cross-legged on the floor and leaned closer to the gods, and the small crack that he squeezed in was quietly closed."  
The smile in Loki’s eyes disappeared after hearing the words of the mortal. He looked up and backed back, seemingly impatient.  
"Don't be like this, I promise you will like it." Tony slid his hand to the black hair behind Loki's head with a speed that could not be refused. A black shadow flew down from Loki's cheek and fled a few times. In the corner, almost at the same time Loki reacted to what the mortal did. The suffocating weight on his cheeks disappeared, and his tongue returned to freedom. He seemed to have not breathed so smoothly for a long time, so he was greedy. I took a few mouthfuls of not so fresh air.  
Ok, maybe the mortal is not so unbearable around me.  
"Stark." The gods whispered the name of the mortal. The words uttered from his mouth like a viper vomiting a letter. He licked his dry lips and had a dumb tone. "When you wake up tomorrow, I will regret everything you do."  
"No, I won't, I am sober now, I can even be more awake - J?"  
The ceiling is filled with AI's reluctant voice: "Sir, I have to warn you once -"  
"No, it doesn't matter, don't worry about it, today is the night of the carnival!" Tony blew another whistle, then thought of something like a sudden opening. "And, don't Stark, let's get around it, please call me TONY. Let's be welcome."  
Then Loki heard a soft whistle behind him, the handcuffs that held his arm off the skin, and fell to the ground. He licked his stiff and sore arm. Although the magic of the handcuffs was not as good as him, it still restricted him from using some attacks. The nature of the spell or the deformation escape, now, he feels the magic that left his body slid back to his body, he felt the weight on his shoulders away from him, which made him happy, without having to cling The pain of the body, so he did it in accordance with the mortal meaning: "Okay, look at what you have done, Anthony."  
"No, no, no Anthony, just Tony." But when Tony sees the threat of happiness hidden in the eyes of God, he stagnates. "...not without Tony, just Anthony, that's great."  
"Just tonight, Iron Man." Loki stretched out and slowly lifted his arm to his slightly messy hair.  
"As long as you are, everything is fine, as long as you are happy." Tony smirked, then picked up the spoon and added ice to the cup. After dripping two-thirds of the wine, he handed the cup to Loki. "Now, Are you driving?"  
"You don't want to be reluctant." Loki smiled, just raising his index finger, and a wonderful force took over the hex cup from Tony, floating in the air in a magical gesture. The hands of the gods are still dedicated to sorting out their appearance. After he finds that the cracked hair ends are wounded into a group that cannot be solved, just clearing the scorpion, a layer of magic is quickly wrapped around his body, and the whole person is It became very clean, like taking a shower in just a few seconds, leather robes stained with dust and blood, and a ridiculous green cloak. The gods were just wearing loose, soft green shirts and a Black trousers, boots are replaced by a pair of canvas shoes, and even the side of the shoes is printed with some advertisements about himself. The long black hair fluffs behind the ears, because there is no hair gel, many broken hair covers his temples. And the forehead, and even his body has a touch of soap.  
"Wow, exciting." Tony once again slammed the ice and stopped at the same place, unbelievably watching the changes in this moment.  
"You are too exaggerated, steel man. I know you have seen... your atrium called it.. Magic?" Loki leaned his head and flipped the palm of his hand and slid along the air. His right hand, he caught them with precision.  
"So we are starting now?" Loki snorted, staring at the caramel-colored eyes of the atrium and the overly thick eyelashes. Damn, Stark's eyes must have any magical power, so that he could never remove his sight. "What is it?" In this ordinary night, you can't sleep, my hero?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is really not what I am good at, so there may be many mistakes, sorry, please point them out, thank you!


	11. Nothing

11.

So that's it.

Tony sucked his nose and forced himself to pull out of his memories.

It may be said that he was happy with the last meeting of the swindler who was always smug because of his sudden heat, but there were still some sad things in it.

Of course, not for him.

He didn't know where the young super villain was attracting him. Maybe it was the arrogant style of the gods. Maybe it was something that touched him in their battle, or maybe because he drank too much, anyway, he was that night. All the Avengers who sneaked on him sneaked into the cell of the gods.

He can guarantee that at least two-thirds of the process is enjoyable, but the rest can be overwhelming. He remembers that they talked a lot, including the world they hate and some other fucking things. What is amazing is that he found countless things he and the gods have in common, including not being truly understood and enjoying some little loneliness.

But he doesn't remember what he said. He probably probably drank too much. He can only remember that Loki is very angry. There is a scarlet in his green pupil. He whispers what Tony can't understand. The language and crumpled the cup.

The reason why he heard that it was a curse was because of the gnashing tone of his voice.

But in the last sentence he can still hear: "Stark, get out of my sight, before I decide to kill you without changing my mind."

Ok, very good, no Anthony or Tony, just Stark.

Tony licked his mouth and stood up away from the green-eyed god.

What he must say is that his departure was not because of fear.

He never forgives the attitude of the god of lies to him, and this is not going to end, wait and see.

So before Loki was taken home by his big brother, he sent the last gift of the gods, a three-finger wide armband. Of course, Loki did not have any right to refuse. In fact, he forced Loki to accept it.

He began to study it after he knew the existence of Thor, Asgard, and outer space creatures, something that could be called a magic suppressor.

Now that the thing is biting the muscles of Loki's arm, he deliberately chose a bright red-toned orange-Tony Stark's exclusive color, and also printed his company logo on the inside.

He is pretty sure that maybe Loki can break free from the defensive handcuffs but can't afford to break his armband. He has always had confidence in Stark manufacturing.

Loki just stared at him, staring at him like a smile, and fringing before leaving, leaving a light fluttering word "Stark thank you for your little toy."

Who cares. At the time, Tony was completely immersed in the joy of staying away from the nightmare. He did not expect that the uninvited guest would wear his ceiling a few years later and would no longer remember the conversation.

Tony shook his head hard, and the green eyes were a jerk, so there was no doubt about it, but he had temporarily left him to the professional to take care of.

He sighed, only to get a breath from a huge wave called Loki.

Very good, you can do it, like a real adult, now is a break.

Tony gasped himself again, then wrapped his bathrobe in his bed, turned off the night light and then rolled his shoulders around his shoulders. To be honest, he didn't dare to ask for anything. He only hoped that sleep would end it.

So he spoke in a relaxed tone: "Good night, J."

If he knows what will happen next, he will never choose to fall asleep.

–––––––––

His eyes are watching what is happening, the voices can be heard in the ear, and the touch in his hand is incomparably true.

He is him.

But this sentence is not entirely correct. He is not him. He can feel everything but cannot control them. The situation is developing in a strange direction. If it happens again, it will destroy all the trust that Loki has for him. The bad thing is that he seems to be the only person Loki is willing to believe in this building.

Thor said that in this case, his sensitive little brother would choose to run away and run as far as possible. At least Tony, who is an atrium, could not find it, and would not return for a long time.

Desperate and do everything you can to escape.

He must not let this happen.

But his body is uncontrolled and runs counter to his thoughts.

"Your Majesty." He heard himself making such a word, mechanically indifferent, a short command.

On the floor under his feet, a Nordic god with a naked and scarred body was shrunk. The gods had been reduced to a small group as far as possible. His knees were close to the abdomen, one hand was hugged inside the knee, and the other was hugged on the inside of the knee. One on the shoulder, his black hair stained with stains and blood messy on the floor, in the messy haircut Tony was surprised to find that the eyes revealed by the gods were wrapped in thick gauze, gauze next The blood marks are like a tear on the ear, and he has half a pair of scissors on his shoulder.

Tony doesn't believe everything he sees. what happened? ? Why is this happening? ?

He also saw his hand covered with blood and the sharp weapon in the wooden box on the far side of the cabinet. What is even more terrifying is that he recognized this as his building.

So... is that the case? Did he do everything? why why? The reason, why is he not impressed? Why is he unable to control his body anyway?

"I thought you had learned the lesson from the past experience, reindeer game." Tony heard that the indifferent language was still flowing from his mouth, and he tried his best to still control the body.

Loki's hand was moving, and he did his best to make himself move to meet the command of the person in front of him, because he was understandable because of the misfortune of not executing the order, but the hard metal before him would have his limbs. When nailed to the wall, the muscles of his limbs have been destroyed. Even with his hands and using him, he can no longer hold up his whole body, but the command of the man is getting more and more urgent, and obviously he will lose patience soon. Therefore, he can only use both hands and palms to force him at the same time, praying that the three goddesses of fate can bless him, but everything is over. The moment of his wrist force, the pain of the heart is heard. His back may not even reach five centimeters off the ground. Then he fell back, and the cold floor hit the old wound on his back, and a sigh of relief spilled over his mouth.

He is too tired to have any action anymore.

"Little prince, you are really disappointing, but it doesn't matter, I will let you learn, but I guess you are already familiar with this feeling, right? After all, you are always disappointing." Tony heard himself. In the sneer, then send out these hurtful sentences.

No, he can't do that, he will never hurt others like this.

He struggled and shouted, but it didn't do anything useful.

"Tony" pulled the beautiful black hair of the gods, walked him through the living room and dining room, and walked into the bathroom at the end of the corridor.

The place where the god passed has left a deep blood mark.

Loki squatted on the floor, and the intact scorpion was tightly closed and completely devoid of anger.

"Look, Bambi, this is not very bad, right? I noticed some gray marks on your body, maybe it's time to clean it." "Tony" whistled and pressed his right hand on Loki's shoulder. The wound, picked him up.

Loki still didn't respond and looked like he lost consciousness.

Then "Tony" opened the shower on the upper side of the bathtub, turned to the end of the red side, sang the song and filled the water, then threw the gods in, like throwing an abandoned garbage.

Loki recovered from a brief lack of consciousness, not because his condition improved, but because he felt his whole body was surrounded by fire, they even got into his nose, causing his kidneys to feel pain in the lungs. Missing oxygen made a strange noise. He wanted to know what was going on. He broke his eyes hard. He only felt the blur in his limited view, but it was not a fire....The hot water poured on him, not over his head. What controls his back and presses hard down. He feels his vision becomes blood red and his hearing begins to degenerate. He only vaguely heard some words: "Always... answer... yes Time... humble...sound..."

He was lifted out of the water before he felt that he had to lose consciousness again. His hair was wet on his cheeks. He coughed fiercely. The fragile lungs kept protesting, but he couldn’t care much. He thought he was Finally I can get some breathing space.

But he did not expect that the next night was a nightmare.

 

"So you always learn not to answer others, huh? It's time for you to learn to be humble. I think your brother will be happy with this, and at this time the sound usually becomes something useless. You know the sweetheart." Tony heard himself making such a voice and said some cruel words like a little joke.

Then he put the gods in the bathtub, stuffed the still flowing shower into the mouth of the gods, and pressed hard.

 

Loki's back began to tremble. He could feel the hot water flowing through his throat. The tingling that was left to the throat was too late to be hurt again. He finally realized what Stark was doing and he wanted to take his away. Sound, his most proud talent and weapons, no, he can't do this.

Loki began to struggle fiercely, but his limbs could not force, his neck was slammed by Stark, and these struggles were just some helpless rebellion.

......

He didn't know how long it took until the water that washed his throat became cold, and his abdomen held too much water so that he couldn't help but vomit.

He shuddered and opened his lips, just trying to try some basic syllables to verify that his voice still exists.

But it is clear that someone succeeded, no matter how much effort Loki used, how often his throat trembled, and no more sounds, Stark looked at him with a funny look, like watching a broken old toy.

 

No, enough, enough! He is fed up with it all! Why is he? Everyone knows that he will never do this kind of thing, especially after he has experienced those nightmare-like things. He knows the consequences of torture. He knows how even a similar experience will change a person. So he will never do this kind of thing forever.

So why is he? Why is he? Why is Loki always hurt?

Enough, enough!

He screamed, and then there was a crack in the mirror and the wall, and then the furniture began to break. Finally, everything turned into ruins.

"No!!!!!" He yelled and slammed up, his arms waving, his pillows and blankets smashed to the ground.

His hair was wet with cold sweat, and the black-green under his eyes was more obvious. The physiological tears rushed out of his eyes. He breathed violently and could no longer walk out of the nightmare.

He does not believe that it is just a dream, because everything is incomparable.

He felt that everything around him began to leave him again, and his breathing began to unconsciously stop.

One second before he was about to feel suffocated, his intimate artificial intelligence saved him: "Sir, please don't forget to breathe, just a nightmare, now it's 6:13, it's cloudy today, maybe it will rain, yes, please Slow breathing, you are doing very well."

He widened his eyes and forced himself to look at the small sky between the gaps in the curtains. The sky was still dark. In addition to the nightlights in the room, only his reactor was shining.

He tried to divert attention, no longer thought about the strange dreams, tried to breathe, and let fear away from his body.

After a few minutes passed, he finally eased.

Tony calmed down and sighed, then raised his hand and wiped the unconscious tears. He found that he was already sleepy: "Thank you, J. I can't imagine what it would be if you didn't."

"If you want to know, if you don't have me, you will have a 99% chance of dying last night, sir."

"I must say that you may not have a sense of humour, maybe I should upgrade you, JAR." Tony slouchy answer, he has completely lost the power of joking, he just wants to wash his face and then go to see if LOKI is It’s not really losing the sound. Before that, his heart was always hanging. “So what happened to our new guests?”

"Accurately, it is better than yesterday. Sir.Dr.Banner has already handled all the wounds. The broken bones are basically connected, but Dr.Banner still looks worried. If I can, I think I should tell. You, Mr.Loki was awake an hour ago and is similar to your situation."


	12. Dissipate

12.

Bruce shuts Loki's door and leaves a god of sorrow alone. He has tried his best. Although he is not a professional doctor, he does not care about the wound. He wants to say that he can't help the gods more.

Loki's head was not damaged. He didn't know why the gods lost their memories. Almost all the people who died in the battle with Thanos returned to their original position, with their native memories, but Loki was not, the past He still had no news for a year, and when Thor forced himself to accept the news that his brother really died, he suddenly appeared.

Bruce took a lot of effort to open Loki's body, and the gods felt like they couldn't feel the pain. They pressed his broken arm under his body, and the other arm slammed his shoulder and folded it. Because the ribs were not treated in time, the breathing of the gods was thick and heavy, and there was a murmur. Even more unfortunately, the limbs of the god of the scorpion seemed to have suffered a lot of trauma not long ago, and the wrists and ankles were The wound in healing is three or four centimeters long and the flesh is blurred.

He spent a lot of time dealing with broken bones and bruises, then disinfecting them, placing the plaster and bandages brought by Jarvis where they should stay.

The scientist carefully untied the blouse of the gods. The skin of the abdomen exposed by the corners of the clothes had a slight depression. The sharp bones were sticking to the flesh and they were prominent. He took a breath and had to stop. After a short break from work, he even began to be unsure of whether the black-haired god of self-proclaimed "Savior" met in Sakaar and whether he was a person in front of him.

Everything seems to be no different from the past. Loki takes a smirk with a pretense, makes a sharp knife in the language, and drives everyone who wants to be close to him. But there is still something to change. If Loki had a shiny crown, then he is gone now, he threw it away.

What happened next made Bruce fall into another meditation.

Loki suddenly opened the emerald color. At first he had fear and panic in his eyes, but it quickly disappeared. After he looked at the ceiling with vigilance, the pupil turned down and stared at the scientist, staring like a python. A lot of prey than the body.

"Loki, I'm just dealing with wounds, relaxing..." Bruce raised his hand to indicate the half-volume bandage in his hand, and a plastic box full of drugs on the bedside cabinet. "You see, that's it, it's very simple." You are not in danger here." The scientist made a entangled movement trying to calm the crazy god.

Loki's doubts frowned, seemingly understanding the scientist's language, a few minutes passed, he did not take the next move, only his heavy breathing in the air.

"Don't worry, you will recover soon." Bruce smiled comfortably at his former opponent.

The scientists were relieved and planned to take the final step – as long as the wounds in Loki's abdomen were sterilized, he would be able to leave, and after a while they would be able to reap a healthy god.

However, the god suddenly moved his back, half-sitting, leaning on three or four pillows, hesitating to raise his hand and kneel down to the position where the vocal cords were located, as if they had done great courage. He touched the skin first, like checking the skin or the bones were damaged, but the place was only a little scratched and didn't have much impact, so the next Shenming slightly opened his fingers to the depths of the throat, but it seems Did not find anything.

"Oh... sorry to interrupt you, what are you looking for? If you don't mind, I want to say that your throat doesn't seem to be seriously traumatized," Bruce said softly.

But it still happened. The gods did not know why the anger in the eyes was getting stronger and stronger, mixed with some sadness that he could not understand. Scientists seemed to have seen the raging fire surrounding them.

He didn't know what caused the emotion of the god of lies to start to fluctuate. Loki's hand began to tremble, as if he was thinking about how to proceed to the next step. After a moment he had the answer. He reached out to the neck of several layers of gauze. In the meantime, I grabbed something and pulled it out. Obviously, although he used a lot of strength, he still had no success. The things between his neck began to retaliate, bringing him pain, and the gods shrank into a group and lost consciousness.

But what is even more ridiculous is what happens next. Bruce swears that he has never seen this happen, his scientific brain can't understand, and for many years his convictions are almost shaken – he swears what he said Everything is true!

He saw a crack in the air, a foot more than a meter long. When he was alert and wanted to see what it was, he slammed at least six huge wooden brown boxes from the inside, two slightly smaller. A little black suitcase and a smaller silver-brown suitcase, the cracks disappeared, and they were neatly tied together, although this still occupied most of the space in the room.

Bruce put the bandage back in the medicine box and then closed the door. He needed to find someone to talk about it. Maybe he still needed to borrow some good Tony wine.

––––––––––––

Loki must emphasize that this is the worst day of his life in a thousand years. He fled the darkness and pain. Maybe he should cheer for it. Even his former enemy accepted him and generously took him, but He must stress that this day is really terrible.

He was hungry but lost his desire to eat. He was so tired that he fell into a cycle of insomnia. He lost the magic that helped him sleep peacefully and found that it was extremely difficult to fall asleep.

So he ate some "pills" left by mortals? It seems like this word, he can't remember, casually, he ate the white disc to help him fall asleep, then he started a nightmare night, as long as he closed his eyes, Stark's sly face It will happen that Stark can't cause his fear. He is even sure that he brought fear to mortals. There are some other things that make him fall into the abyss of panic, his body is heavy, he is out of control, and he can't even breathe.

He already thinks this is very bad, but it is even more troublesome after this.

This is a very serious matter, he is not kidding, very serious.

He lost his voice.

At first he thought it was just a dream. In fact, it was really just a dream. Because his throat was not painful, his injuries were dealt with by mortals and his big green friends, but things were very strange and his voice was gone.

At first he thought that there was any injury that prevented him from making a sound, but he carefully examined it. There was no injury that would jeopardize the vocal tremor. No matter how he rubbed his throat, there was no sound.

Loki knows that he will be overwhelmed by panic soon, because the voice is very important to him. This is the first time he didn't know why he lost it. He used the last sensible reason to think about it, most likely because he lost the side effects of magic. If this is the case, then he must recover the magic talent....Recover his voice.

He felt his mind began to appear chaotic, and language used to be his best tool for keeping reason, but now it is gone.

He remembered the last time he lost his voice because of a stupid dwarf and a ridiculous deal, but what happened after he lost his voice was not so funny.

He must stop such things from happening again.

So he grabbed the metal between his neck with the free-moving hand and pulled it out with all his strength. The broken metal wire did not move.

He felt the pain in the blood, and that was the revenge of the metal circle.

–––––––––––––

After Tony's simple wash, he wore a gray vest and his other beach shorts in the common living room, and his chest's reactor glowed blue in a dark environment.

He saw his good friend sitting at the back of the table in frustration, with a frozen sandwich in front of him, but his good friend was only contemplating his meditation and the food was not moving.

"Good morning, security expert, and say hello to our green friends on my behalf," Tony yawned, walked over and picked up an empty cup to habitually grab the bottle and found it was empty, so he could only shrug Shrugging, "It seems that the blonde princess has started his space travel, but what is bothering you, Bruce?"

The scientist was silent for a while and finally took a sandwich and took a bite: "Good morning, Tony."

"Let's talk, I listen." Tony smirked, then opened the refrigerator and took out two boxes of milk and handed it to a friend.

In fact, he never had the habit of eating breakfast, just today...

"Yes, everything is fine, nothing is damaged - even more. On the floor of Loki's room, a few boxes, Loki is also very good, I mean, he is not mentally unstable and does some danger. Something like that, but he looks... not so good..."

"Of course he shouldn't look too good. He smashed my roof and ruined my favorite set of cutlery. He should be embarrassed about it." Tony opened the seal of the milk carton and took a sip, vengeance. The answer.

"No... he touched his throat... very careful... like confirming something, then licking something on his neck, fainting..." Bruce thought about the wording, didn't know how to say it Expressing the strangeness of things.

"No one can know what our magician is thinking, relax..." Tony's smile suddenly stiffened on his face, and he remembered the reason for his early rise, the nightmare.

"Wait, did he touch his throat?" The inventor's tone suddenly became serious and his tone was higher.

"Yes...but his throat is not hurt. I don't know what happened..." Bruce frowned.

There was something that covered Tony's eyes and made Bruce's voice go away. It was the blood of the river, and his own smile...

"Tony, Tony? Are you listening?" Bruce sneered at the back of his friend, and he suddenly felt that everyone except him was very strange this morning.

"Oh, what? Sorry, I am distracted." Tony shook his head, but he managed to escape the nightmare. "Maybe it's my fault."

"What? No... It's not your fault, relax Tony." Bruce didn't understand why his friend suddenly became like this.

Tony took a deep breath and turned the milk box on the bar and turned around: "I just had a dream, I was dumb Loki."

"You mean..." Bruce has been completely stunned by these two people. "But it is just a dream, not your fault, or even has nothing to do with you."

"Maybe... but this is too abnormal, we have to ask him."

 

"So, you mean, these things are--" Tony danced in the air, pointing at them with surprise.

"Correct..."

"It's so cool! I have to tell you that Bambi is also falling out like this, but his way of landing is not so light."

"But Tony, we don't know who this is, don't even know if they are dangerous." Bruce lowered his voice, fearing to wake up the sleeping god.

"Although I don't agree with this, we might be able to open a box of seals and look at the things inside, just look and see if there is any danger." Tony raised an eyebrow.

 

Bruce took a knife and carefully cut the tape from the top of the wooden box. The box had a fresh woody fragrance that was clean and tidy. But it was also very heavy. Tony and the scientists together opened the lid... they regretted not calling Steve.

But this regret only lasted for a few seconds, because they were soon attracted to the things in the box, which were separated into several parts by wooden boards, one of which was decorated with several sets of clothes, with a medieval retro style and complicated patterns. There are some dark green robes with dark gold, and countless buttons and zippers are everywhere.

"The more elaborate craftsmanship." Tony sighed, but he was quickly attracted by a small fish in another part.

The fish tank that holds the fish is a circular-shaped glass container similar to the earth's fish tank, but the strange thing is that it is stable. Even if the box moves left and right, it will not splash a little water, and the fish will be more Strange, Tony couldn't tell the variety, the fish was transparent, and even saw its bones clearly, and it also glowed dark blue light, illuminating the water around him. Tony subconsciously looked down at his reactor.

If the strange clothes didn't make them recognize the owner of the box, then the familiar red-orange armband that Tony found made everything clear.

Tony recognizes that his vengeful "give" Loki's banned arm ring eight years ago was carefully placed on the inside of the neatly folded clothes, and was as striking as the sun in a dimly cool shade.

Tony was surprised that the gods didn't throw away the thing: "Bruce... I guess I know the owner of these boxes..." Tony looked up in the direction of the bed.

"?? How is it possible? They are from-"

"Yes...so I guess it might be a four-dimensional pocket.. Just like Doraemon, you know that magic can't be explained by science..."


	13. Misunderstanding

13.  
"I don't believe you can move them." Bruce looked at the billionaire and ignored the suspicions in his tone. "And I don't recommend you to do this. If Loki wakes up and finds that his suitcase is gone, we all know. Your end."

"Very good, I am so scared, your threat is too useful, dear Bruce," Tony replied perfunctorily, while still bending over and trying to move those beautiful metal boxes and wooden suitcases, but he used up. The force is pushing, the box will not move, "I even started to suspect that there are only a few kilograms of his fish."

"You really don't do this right, say..." Bruce mimicked Steve's tone.

"Hey, how do you look like the captain?" Tony snorted and turned and pressed his chest. The bright red armor of nanotechnology wrapped his right hand in an instant. "I don't believe I will lose."  
"Wake up Stark, this is not a game, I have to stop you, before you once again unconsciously let out the stupid things that are in trouble." Bruce looks serious and raises his hand to press the inventor's right hand. .

Tony rolled his eyes in his heart. He knew that his green friend still felt that it was dangerous to anger an unstable God, but only he knew the truth. The current danger index of the god is basically zero, but he dare not show the god. The thing that lost magic is said, and he believes that doing it is really dangerous.  
"emmm...well, maybe you are right..." Tony replied vaguely, slamming his arm and looking at the huge boxes, almost obscuring most of the room, he I have never seen such a big box. "I won't open them. You know that I pay attention to personal privacy. Just push them and move them to the wall. Otherwise we can't... wait! You won't have forgotten our original purpose here, not looking at the magical wooden box but looking at my new guests. Very good, but it doesn't matter, I am giving up moving the box now, I will walk sideways."  
"Sorry.. Your speaking speed is a bit too fast, but I understand what you mean, it is correct." Bruce nodded with approval and put down his chest.

"So, is he okay?"  
"It's better than yesterday, but I think he needs some equipment to monitor his heart rate. In addition, it is best to inject anti-inflammatory drugs directly."  
"Understand. J?"  
"Okay, sir."  
Tony turned his wrist and the armor left the skin, disappearing without a trace. He re-closed the box that they had opened, pressed the sealed tape, and then carefully sideways through the box. When he saw the god, he couldn’t help but take a breath, Loki lying on his side. Still shrinking into a small group as much as possible without pressing the wound, the half of the back covered with a blanket is covered with white gauze, and the uncovered skin on the neck is also covered with thick layers of gauze. Vaguely seeing the edge of the plaster on the injured arm of the gods and the messy black hair between the ears of the ear and the faintly exposed bright red. He couldn't imagine the look of the wound under the bandage. I don't know if it was because of the illusion or that the night light was too dark yesterday. Tony always felt that the wounds of the gods yesterday were not so dense.  
He suddenly felt a pain in the position of his chest reactor.  
The mortal can't imagine what it would be like if Loki really lost his voice. He read a storybook about Nordic mythology when he was young. The loud nickname of the god silver tongue is almost a household name. He understands that the voice is important to Loki. ......  
He is not willing to continue thinking about it anymore.

 

Because most of the wounds on the back were new injuries, Loki had several pillows under his head. Fortunately, he finally fell asleep and his breathing was steady.  
Tony didn't want to bother him, so he sneaked back to the back of the box.  
"This reminds me of the story about the real princess. You know, there are a lot of thick peas under a thick mattress. The real princess can always feel it."  
Bruce smiled: "It's not easy to let him fall asleep."  
Tony sucked his nose and widened his shiny scorpion: "Oh, of course, this is a real royal family."  
The scientist ignored the jokes of his friends and continued to answer: "I don't know if you have noticed the old wounds on his wrists, like the metal that has been penetrated. In fact, his limbs have such traces."  
"Okay, so now is a serious question and answer time," Tony licked his lips to make himself serious, but in fact he could hardly make himself serious. "I noticed, but those injuries are almost cured, no longer in the way." I am sure that these injuries are related to his disappearance, but his thinking is very confusing, and he can only hope that Thor will bring back news. I think we should leave first, go out and talk, and continue to finish the breakfast. Then wait for him to wake up and check his nephew."  
Seeing Loki sleeping very well, Tony was more worried: "Right, we have to ask him what to put in the box, it's really impossible to put it there."  
—————————————  
Loki had a hard sleep, and he felt that he had not slept for at least a few months before he fell into the Stark Building. He was so tired and exhausted that he was almost strong in spirit and mortal war. His magic is running low, so he has to be trapped in this wounded body and let the mortal be at his mercy. He has to endure Stark's ridicule.  
Yes, Stark's ridicule.  
He tried to sort out his memory, but it was still a mess, and he lost about eight years of memory.  
He can't fully trust his former enemies, who knows if that person will use him to do the experiment of strange devices.  
Speaking of strange devices... He remembered the weird sound that woke him up, and every few seconds it would "di" sound, which lasted for a long time, so that he could not continue deep sleep.  
So Loki opened his eyes and his eyes gradually became clear. He wanted to see what was ringing, but he was shocked by the thing. He was not in the atrium for a long time. He could only recognize the object with the screen in his rectangular shape. It's a computer, there are a lot of curves on the screen that he can't understand, and there are some unrecognizable English letters. He thinks this may be an abbreviation.  
Then he was horrified to find that the sounding object was plugged into the wire at one end, and the other end was connected to him. He moved a little, the blanket fell to the waist, and the wire was connected to several small suckers, avoiding The gauze on his chest is attached to the skin, and the breath of the chest follows the skin, but there is no pain, maybe because he is already numb?  
He was not sure where he was, his head began to hurt again. Isn't he in the Stark Building, is that just a dream?  
But he was determined to look around the environment, he was convinced that this was the room he fell asleep last night, he even saw his suitcase in front of the bed.  
So there is only one possibility... Stark betrayed him.  
Perhaps the word betrayal is too serious. He has no contract with the mortal. The mortal has no obligation to help him. Moreover, he has tried to invade the home of the mortal. He can't think of any reason why the mortal will help him.  
So he can't do anything, he can only accept it.  
Loki leaned sideways, keeping the pressed wound away from the mattress. His eyes were attracted by a glass bottle hanging on the shelf next to the bed. He looked at the bottle with his head and the word "Subatan" Sodium "But he didn't know what it meant, the transparent liquid had already flowed through most of the time, and the remaining one third continued to flow into his body through the tube.  
The sacred god's line of sight moves down the plastic tube that connects the glass bottle, stopping at the end of the plastic tube - on the back of his left hand, a few centimeters of needles are half inserted in the blood vessels, covered with some medical gauze. Those unknown fluids came in from there.  
So what does Stark want to do? Take his left hand to retaliate? He moved his wrists and fingers, and there was no discomfort except for the soreness of the muscles.  
He knew that he had to hold back the inexplicable panic. It wasn't like him, it was just a few pipes, nothing.  
He took a few deep breaths, and when he fell on his pile of boxes, he didn't feel comforted, but he couldn't control himself anymore. He remembered what happened before the box appeared - the dream, and his voice.  
He hoped that it was all fake, but when he screamed and shouted, only the air passed through the nose, and his lips were too big to make a sound.  
Even if Stark didn't take his voice, it must have something to do with this person.  
Loki frowned angrily and looked up at the glass bottle. Suddenly a rage began to control his body. He raised his left hand and slammed the glass bottle to the ground. He This intact arm recovered a lot of strength, the poor metal frame almost broke into two pieces, the glass bottle also turned into a pile of debris in a crisp sound, the medicine splashed everywhere, he ignored the bleeding In the palm of your hand, press the tube with one leg and pull the needle out.  
But his voice did not come back.  
He reached out and took off the metal piece on his chest. The cuboid machine began to scream, and he got the blood from the wound on the back of his hand.  
He calmed down and tried to breathe.  
Then he realized the terrible fact that his voice still didn't come back.


	14. Ice

14.  
Tony doesn't know what the usual coincidence between dreams and reality is. He knows that everything about the magician can no longer be explained by convention, but he sincerely hopes that Loki's voice is an illusion, waiting for his distinguished guests. When you wake up, you can think of everything to restore your senses. Then he will find a way to take down the toys on his neck. After that, the god of mischief can go to the new Asgard on the planet and find his dear brother. .  
Away from his mouthful and inferior atrium. And he hopes that all this can happen in one day.  
Everything about his distinguished guests is so mysterious, disappearing silently into everyone's sight for ten months, and suddenly a "beep" sound appears like popcorn. It may be because of this that they are called "God", and the tears that almost make people want to admire - it is strange, he must reiterate that Loki's appearance really makes a "squeaky" sound, like A pile of rubbish was thrown away by what was disgusting.  
Tony felt that his head was beginning to hurt again. Just one day, his life made an amazing change.  
"Even if you say that, Sir, in theory, there is only a probability of 0.8%, which does not include Mr. Odinson because you are not properly cared for by his brother." Jarvis indifference The mechanical sound echoed back in the small living room.  
"Thank you for your calculations, J." Tony smirked, his back on the back of the wooden chair, holding a can of hot milk in his hand, which was slammed by his good friend.  
After Bruce confiscated several bottles of empty brandy on his desk, "Tony drinking" was completely banned in the building.  
"You don't have the right to do this, I mean, look, like this," Tony lit the milk can in his hand, "interfering with my life."  
"If no one interferes, one day you will kill yourself, so this matter has not been discussed." Bruce was wearing his coat, carrying a small suitcase in his hand, holding his not too much luggage. .  
"No, this is ridiculous... Where are you going??" Tony looked up to ridicule his friend's stupidity, but suddenly saw a scientist dressed neatly ready to leave, half-turned lips stiffened on his face. Changed the topic instantly. "You want to leave? No, no, no, I don't agree."  
Billionaires rushed to the elevator door at a speed almost impossible for humans to reach, stopping the already opened door and blocking it between Bruce and the metal door of the elevator.  
"Hey, you are joking. You know that my research will soon have results, as long as I don't stay in your building all day. If you are worried about Loki, I guarantee that all his injuries are recovering, there will be nothing. New - "Scientists tried to explain with his big eyes friends.  
"No, no, you can't go. First of all, this is our building, and second..." Tony stepped back and grabbed the edge of the elevator as if it was his last straw. He turned his eyes to Loki's room. The direction, "Who knows what happens when he is awake, I really... I can't cope with a crazy demigod... we can't live without you."  
"No, Tony, you still have Steve. As long as you tell him, he will always be there. So there is no discussion about this matter. If you want to know the reason, I will say that Nat will be with me. You know that we have been in these years. There is no chance to talk alone." Bruce snorted and adjusted the finger of the collection box and moved forward.  
"No! No! You just can't go. It's good, sleepy beauty still has to..."  
"No, the conversation time is here. Tony you are already big, don't be like a child."  
"My place is my master, you don't want to leave." Tony looked angry at the guy in front of the threatening to leave, closer to the elevator.  
"Well, the conversation time is really over. If this is what you want, Stark--" Bruce smiled brightly, and the temples began to fill with some pale green to climb the skin. "Maybe this is what you want, let me become Green a little..."  
"Very good, Bruce, you are now like them, go, go where you want to go, OK?" Tony desperately surrendered his hand and took a few steps away from the elevator.  
"Good job, thank you, friend, feel free to contact me if you need me," Bruce smiled and returned to warmth. Press the button and walk into the elevator. "Now return to where you just sat. Continue to enjoy your milk or do whatever you want."  
"No, I can't believe this is what you did," Tony whispered, watching the elevator door ruthlessly close, licking his nose and trying to sit in the original position.  
"Sir, I have to remind you that your new guest has some status."  
Oh, very good, so today is a busy day, great.  
Tony's bitter smile, he can get it, get this tough new roommate and make sure he doesn't panic.  
And he won't find Cap to help, never.  
————————————  
When Tony thought he was ready to deal with everything, he was actually not prepared well enough.  
So one day later, he and the gods were in an embarrassing dilemma, just as the warmth was an illusion.  
Loki leaned on the glass shards and the plastic tube that was dripping blood and being lumped together. The hand that was not injured was now covered with blood. He could even see the blood squatting down the beautiful nails of the gods. The blood was also stained on his chest. His unpaved leg was on the edge of the bed, strange and strange, and the heart detector behind him was screaming.  
"Okay... I don't know what you want to do, but calm down, okay? I promise no one here will dare to hurt you, okay?" Tony softens his voice and maintains the movement at the door. No further progress, the bracelet on his wrist that was improved was red, he hid that hand behind his back... but he didn't want to go to the point where he needed to summon his armor, just a means of self-defense.. ..  
Loki was just indifferent and dangerous, staring at him, there was no temperature in his throat.  
"Oh... I hope I didn't bother you?" Tony admitted, the god of such a trick made him afraid to get close, but he couldn't control his mouth. "I guess you did it because... you need blood." To replenish energy? Just like a vampire, you know that to a certain extent they are immortal and have powerful abilities."  
Loki still swears at the mortal, as if to cut off the mortal tongue.  
The tongue is right.  
"Do you feel uncomfortable? Your nephew--" Tony instantly closed his unbroken lips, because he saw Loki increasingly threatening obvious threats, and the gods were tightly held in their hands. A section of long glass shards.  
"Wait, wait, relax - I know what you mean, I won't mention this topic again, I swear that it has nothing to do with me! In addition, no one can say that I can hurt you and myself, okay?" I know you recognize it..." Tony pulled off the wristband on his wrist and threw it on the table.  
The face of the god had to turn a little bit, and the hard gaze was still like two sharp edges piercing Tony's chest.  
"Hey, don't do this." Tony sighed and carefully walked into the door.  
Loki still didn't respond, just staring at Stark. He didn't know if he should believe in this mortal, after all his memories indicated that this person was an enemy.  
So he decided to adopt his usual response, and no emotion will be revealed to this mortal.  
Like to see what he was thinking, Tony whispered: "Listen, Lokes, you have no obligation to believe anyone, okay? Don't stress yourself, we are not obligated to believe who. I just try to get you. Trust, you don't have to do anything, only one thing, keep calm. Or, no one can hurt you from me."  
Loki licked his dry lips and took back his murderous eyes.  
"Now, am I going in?"  
The gods nodded and their eyes were still sluggish.  
Tony kicked the debris off the ground and turned into a two-piece metal frame, picked up the medicine box at the door, passed through the pile of tall boxes, turned off the heart detector and sat on the other side of the bed.  
"You have to give it to me, God, now you look like you have just finished eating something." Tony opened the lid of the medicine box and picked out the medicine and gauze for emergency wound treatment. A medicinal fragrance immediately filled his nose.  
Loki's indifferent emerald green scorpion moved, and it seemed to be trying to hold back the urge to take over the mortal narration. It was forced to look cold and still unsatisfactory.  
"Hey, don't be like this!" Tony grinned, complaining that he didn't want to ruin everything he and the god of scheming because of a ridiculous dream and a terrible coincidence. "Sunshine beauty, you can't do this, please, don't. Like me to Thor."  
Loki lifted his scorpion slightly in the whispering complaints of the mortal. His inexplicable fear of Stark was broken by this person, and the gods found that his sad emotions are disappearing, and the impulse to hold the mortal neck with his hand. Replaced them.  
But he can't do that.  
"I am very glad that you have finally taken the first step. This is very good." Stark whistled, pulling over the palm of his hand, flattening his fingers, taking the shattered glass of the palm of his hand and letting it go. On the bedside table, "Look, it's that simple."  
"Dear, I have to ask again, is there any discomfort in your throat?" Tony used a pair of tweezers to pick up a cotton ball that had been stained with alcohol, and gently wiped it through the wound of the palm of his hand, while carefully opening it.  
Loki didn't give any answers, just as Tony hadn't made any rebuttals and threats to Tony's nonsense since Tony stepped into the room, and Tony suddenly understood why.  
"Okay, nothing, don't be nervous, I will check your throat in a while, nothing, I swear to solve this, don't get too tangled, it will be good." Tony still chattered, then throw away the bloody cotton ball. Put a cotton swab dipped in ointment on the thin palm of the gods and start bandaging a bandage. "You know, sometimes it does. After some things happen, it may be too nervous." Don't think too much, take a deep breath, relax, if you want to know that I have experienced it before, nothing terrible, and finally will recover."  
When the bandage was wrapped around the wrist, Tony cut it open, then tied a beautiful bow, and finally wiped the blood on Loki's nail with a wet tissue.  
Loki stared blankly at his wrist.  
"That's it, don't touch the water, it will recover soon." Tony smiled comfortably and patted a position on the shoulder blade where Loki was not wrapped in a bandage. "As long as you don't agree, I won't tell." No one, Jarvis will say, no one can bother or hurt you, as long as you don't want to see them, then I will help you recover your magic, make sure your voice will come back, you just stay here, Do anything but hurt others or yourself, okay?"


	15. lost

15.  
Loki felt that something thick covered his eyes, causing his entire line of sight to turn red. He hasn't felt the light for too long, but every time he thinks he can endure the darkness, the cold truth is just laughing at his ignorance.  
He remembers his stupid decision to get something in exchange - being crushed by a ridiculous purple monster? This is a joke, maybe with his brother for too long, and he has been brainwashed by his stupid heroism through his brother's constant embarrassment. Now, he can finally achieve his greatest wish for ten years, away from his brother, and may not see you again in this life. When he realized this, he didn't feel as relaxed as long ago, he couldn't smile. Destiny always made a huge joke with him when he decided to settle down. He did not have the courage to interfere with the decision of the three goddesses of fate. At first he was only prepared to accept his ending, death or exile. After all, these dark and breathless words are suitable for being placed in one place with "Loki".  
But he was wrong, no death, no exile, just alive. The only thing he can feel is his life.  
He knew that the broken bone on his neck had not been repaired in the right way. Similarly, he could feel his limbs being penetrated by the metal of some fists. The metal was stained with adhesive and cold behind him. The rock merges and then runs through his entire bone and ligament until the inner skin of his arms and calves, pinning his wrists and ankles to the rock, he has to keep a stiff posture, slightly The swing will affect the pain that can't be healed.  
What liquid is uncontrollable from his eyes, he does not know whether it is blood, sweat, or tears. The only certainty is that he can't see anything.  
Severe pain swallowed him for a long time so that he didn't have time to think about which of the many enemies caught his rare stupidity and got this precious revenge.  
He had not encountered such awkward situation before, but he always had a way to finally get out of various retaliations and return to health.  
But now, he couldn't help but suck the air, the most fragile parts of the bones were almost pierced by metal, and hunger and exhaustion made him unable to sleep at all. He didn't know how long it had been, and the pain made him even hopeful even if he quietly snored.  
The only comfort may be that he still can feel his magic, although it is minimal, but he still feels his magic is trying to maintain his life.  
His body is like a kind of container. If his magic reserve can reach a certain level, he can not only escape the dark and humid caves, but also dare to provoke the enemies of the gods, and he can recover his body. Maybe no more damage can be done. What kind of.

But now his magic is extremely weak. He is sure that he has been locked in a wet cave for at least two months. The new meat on his wrist healed and has grown up with the metal, not as painful as it started. Occasionally, it will even itch, but his magic has not recovered much.  
Loki's eyes still can't see things, maybe they have been hurt in the dark for too long. The cold air had hovered over his knees like a poisonous tongue, and he could barely feel the presence of his limbs.  
No, to be precise, he has begun to feel that he is not there.  
Loki couldn't help but wonder if the magnificent adventures that once filled his mind or the anger and untrusted anger were just some of his illusions, maybe he was nailed to the rock from the beginning.  
The dry throat of his throat was on fire, and even the hoarse cockroaches could not be emitted. Some strange spells hit him. The air that his nose can breathe in gradually diminished. He had to breathe, but he felt that his airway could pass less and less air, and the sound of breathing became more and more heavy. He felt that his kidneys were getting bigger and heavier inside the body, almost smashing his lungs. He couldn't help but screaming out of his voice and began to struggle.  
But what he can do is to re-open the new long flesh of the limbs, the blood re-sprays out, the metal does not move, and the faint itching is replaced by the pain caused by the tearing of the wound.  
It doesn't matter, he told himself in the violent breath. Ok, everything will be fine.  
Until an ugly, textured hand puts a cold thing on his neck and adjusts to a width that almost suffocates him, then the thing fits his scarred neck. The horrible thing happened, he couldn’t feel his magic... Nothing at all, the gentle magical spells that protected him were torn down cruelly, and the suffocation and bones were bounced back several times. He almost forgot how to breathe, as if his mouth was born only for screaming since he was born.  
He swayed his shoulders madly, slammed his head against the rock behind him, and the quiet metal around his neck was finally irritated. A current was sent to his blood vessels. He could only feel what was spinning and what was falling.  
There is no doubt that losing magic will eventually leave his life away from him.  
Someone whispered in his ear: "You think you know the pain, but he will let you know the pain you have been in, and it tastes like honey."  
——————————————

"Very good, I can fix this." Tony took a deep breath and told himself that the god in front of him would not hurt him. Then he opened the closet and pulled out a loose dark green shirt. There is no doubt that this room was at the beginning. Prepared for Loki, when everyone is welcoming the reunion, Thor believes his brother will return.  
"So, look at me like this, because you still remember me? I don't know how much you remember, at least you remember the alien army, New York, Agent Barton, right? You don't want to see Thor, so he said the family problem. It’s still not solved in your impression, is it?” He put his shirt next to Loki, and the late morning New York’s early morning was no longer warm.  
Loki still didn't give any reaction with his head down, his left hand clutching the dark gray sheets, and he was only willing to respond to some questions he was interested in.  
It is obvious that the god of the trick has been a far cry from the one in Tony's impression. Tony doesn't know if it is related to the loss of magic, but he believes that this does not change a person, or a god, it doesn't matter. ...this cannot change his character.  
When Tony wanted to help the gods, he found himself almost ignorant of Loki. He just seemed to see that he had been scarred and pretended to calm himself down, so some emotions were pushing him, making him unable to see the broken god.  
"I guess I'm right? Well, obviously you don't want to talk about it. So do you mind if I put your box... a little bit up? Just there - just go over and let them not. .. "Tony pointed to a large open space near the corner of the closet.  
But Loki suddenly looked up again and stared at Stark with a cold, ice-blown scorpion.  
"Okay, you won! They won't go anywhere, okay? Just here, block this bed..." Tony made a surrender, and he felt his head started to hurt again. So he took a brand new notebook and a carbon pen from the closet drawer and put it next to the shirt. He took a breath: "Listen, dear, you can't do this, just tell me your preferences or what you need. I promise that anything that you don't want to talk about will not appear."  
Loki licked the lip that almost lost his blood, thought for a moment, and gently nodded.  
"Very good, let's get started. The display and these small discs are just for monitoring your heart, and the underground is broken to make anti-inflammatory drugs work faster. No, this is why they exist. "Tony shrugged his hand to the underground broken glass bottle and the curled plastic tube.  
The young fraudster still has the kind of unfamiliar emotion in his eyes. He doesn't know what kind of attitude to the mortal. The only thing he knows is that the more the mortal says, the more he wraps him. The heart's nausea will get better. So he didn't interrupt the mortal who had been talking, and even unfamiliarly removed the injured arm so that Tony could more easily cover his wound with a dark green shirt.  
"...so that's it. Now more than 90% of my armor can be intelligent. In addition, I have been studying the operation of your magic. It was originally intended to stop... forget it, it doesn't matter, in short, you Don't worry, after I analyze the principle of the gadget, your magic will come back immediately, and it won't take long." Tony smirked, gently picking up Loki's curly black hair and finishing the shirt collar, then Roll up the sleeves of the right arm of the gods until all the plaster is visible.  
Loki just shook his shoulder and proved that he was listening.  
"The secret to solving all difficulties, first, never doubt Tony Stark." Tony helped Loki to tie the last button and took a shot.  
Loki couldn't stand the mortal's monologue anymore. He took a deep breath and then pulled off the carbon pen cover and licked the hard-bone book to start writing on it.  
Tony was amazed that the gods could write beautiful English letters with their left hand.  
【A self-righteous mortal. 】  
【Who do you think you are? Even dare to spy on the secrets of ancient spells. 】  
【I will let you pay the price...】  
"Hey Snowflake, you make me wonder if you have seen too many classical plays, so this is all you have to say?" Tony was almost amused by Loki's strange Old English. "I swear you write these things again." They take it away."  
Loki had wanted to write something else and stopped at the same place. Then he closed the book and restored the appearance of the wood man.  
"Very good, this is what the god of mischief usually does, lying quietly." The mechanic was very satisfied with the status quo that the morning god had only responded to three sentences and was forced to close, but then he was slow. I found that the face of the Nordic god looked even worse. The dark circles under the eyelashes were big and deep, and the tip of the nose was covered with sweat. "Why do you look worse! Maybe you have to eat something, God, Thor will kill. mine!"  
Tony disappeared at the door while squinting.

 

"In the atrium... You are so right here. When someone feels sad or hurt, they usually get a hug, which makes us feel better." Tony directed his machine friend to help him. Pulling the glass crumbs and plastic tube out of Loki's room, holding a small piece of sugar cake and a cup of hot cocoa, and then drilling through almost two huge boxes of his height.  
Loki seems to be a little better. The dark green shirt slightly covers some of the gauze on his chest and back. The wounds have been re-processed by the mechanic, but the dark-haired Nordic god is still half unhappy. Staring at the five pillows, the mortals walk through the huge boxes like acrobatics.  
"Hey, why are you still unhappy, rock age? You are on the top floor of the Stark building that almost everyone is yearning for. Nothing is better than this! Maybe I should call Jarvis a little cheerful song.... No, we don't Put, no music, nothing at all. "Feeling Loki's fierce eyes, Tony shifted the subject. "Come, eat something? I guess you will like it!" Then he conveniently placed the tray in the middle of the bedside table and took the medicine. The box squeezed to the edge.  
Loki sucked his nose and stared at the food that the mortal gave him.  
"No, you can't do this. You can't look at my dear little sugar cake. You can't just look at the appearance and really try it!" Tony tried to recommend his latest food to the black-haired god. Put more icing on the cake. "Look, it's like you, oh... no, I didn't mean you don't look good, just... you know, like... um... Asgar De sweetheart! Yes, let us call you this in the future?"  
Tony put down the small bowl of icing and smuged the new nickname he found.  
He found that if his mouth didn't stop, he had little spare time to think of the war a year ago and the New York he had seen with the evil spirits. It would be better, because he really didn't want to mess up everything.  
The elegant little prince finally couldn't help but turn a less elegant eye.

Loki took back his disappointing gaze, thinking about it for a while, then he held the carbon pen that Stark had given him earlier in the left hand with gauze, on the book in front of him. Write a bunch of sentences.  
【Then you want to give it to me? 】  
"What?" Stark stared at the sentence on paper. He had said too much, and he could not guess what Loki was referring to.  
Loki took the book and wrote something.  
【The hug. 】  
"Ah! Of course!" Stark smiled happily. People who are familiar with Tony know that he rarely has this "real" smile. The curvature of his lips is so dazzling that even the manicured beard looks Soft.  
Then the mortal bent down to the gods, carefully avoiding his wounds, gently ringing the body of the gods, and once again patted the back of the gods.  
Loki lifted the uninjured arm and sneaked close to the mortal's shoulder.


	16. Lies are like wine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!

16.

Loki has forgotten when he last ate, maybe a few weeks, or maybe a little longer. Even though his stomach still has no hunger, he knows that his condition is not very good, perhaps because his magic has caused his body to stop working, and he has been in this state for too long... he does not know himself. Still can't stick to Stark to solve everything.

He ruthlessly refused the super sweet icing cake that Stark recommended to him. He swallowed hot cocoa and looked at the disappointment of the mortal eyes.

"Just take a bite, it won't make you feel tired, you will like it!" Stark protested while holding the medicine box and putting it back on the long table at the door. "You have to eat something anyway." ""

Loki illuminates the coffee cup in his left hand, and he has this hot brown liquid.

"No, Bambi, you have to eat." Tony's tone suddenly became serious and tough, and Loki hadn't had time to be surprised by his transformation. He resumed the gag. "Yes, since you saw this. The cup, I have to say, it is unique! I almost never had two identical cutlery."

The black-eyed evil spirit looked at the cup in his hand and suddenly did not know how to answer it. He looked at the carbon pen beside him and the hard-skinned book that had written a few words, and gave up the communication with the mortal with a pen.

"Stark."

A dull, awkward voice suddenly appeared in Tony's ear, the mortal was scared, the medicine box slammed on the table, Tony stepped back uncontrollably, and stepped into the swivel chair, chair After taking him for a few laps, he went backwards and finally slammed into the door and the farce was stopped.

At first, Tony thought that the god was talking, but the half-god's lips didn't open and close at all, but the sound sounded familiar, and there was no one else except him and Loki, Jarvis or Friday would not be so scared.

The inventor snorted and stood up from the chair with a sour back, carefully opening: "Loki, are you talking?"

The god swallowed another cocoa and then looked at him with an eyebrow.

Then the voice came out again: "What do you think?"

Tony vowed that he didn't see Loki's opening. He looked up and glanced at the sleek ceiling: "J, are you talking?"

"No, Sir."

"That...Friday?"

"Sir, I must remind you that this week, Friday has been in the state of upgrade maintenance."

"Okay, thank you." Tony snorted and whispered. "So there is one possibility left. Finally, on this day, I am about to die of alcoholism."

"This is ridiculous, Stark." The sound of the voice rang again.

Tony stopped and stared at the demigod in front of him.

"Yes, it's me." Loki unexpectedly admitted with a bitter smile.

"So... is this some kind of mental control? Just like you think--" Tony suddenly gets nervous, because if Loki is aggressive again, he doesn't know what to do.

"No, no. It's just that my magic has chosen you. It thinks you can help me. In fact, the time I can communicate with you doesn't last long, because... you know -" Loki paused and pushed down. The voice, "You know that my magic is almost exhausted..."

The young god put away his ridicule and sneer, as if suddenly hiding the spikes wrapped around his body, leaving only the heavy helplessness.

"Hey, don't do this. I will solve this. If you have to believe in a person in this world, that is me." Tony shrugged and vowed to fix the toy on the neck of the gods.

The gods carefully put down the cup with half of the cocoa left, and moved the shoulders and did not respond.

The mechanic sighed quietly. Loki had a strange silence and calmness since he woke up. However, the actual situation did not improve much. He couldn’t eat anything. The speed of healing in the past almost disappeared. He remembered Thor said. Even a bone-breaking injury does not require magic, and it takes a few hours to heal itself. However, almost a whole day has passed, and Loki's shoulders are still unable to move, let alone move around.

"So still...try to eat something?" Tony's hands flicked a few cautious words and tried not to poke the sadness of the gods. "Thor said that your wounds can heal quickly, maybe you have something to eat, When you are ready, you can go to the bathroom..."

Loki just smiled, and the dark green glow in the pupil was shiny, and the colors let the inventor swallow his words.

But the sound of artificial intelligence suddenly sounded: "Mr. Mr. Odinson asked to talk to you."

Before the arrival of Jarvis, the communication screen had already smashed out of it, occupying almost a full wall of Loki's bedroom. Thor still looked a mess, and even hung on the cheek, but at least he got a little spirit.

"My dear friend!!" Thor first saw his steel friend, so he immediately greeted his axe on the ground, and noticed that his background was a ridiculous planet or universe. Space, there is still some kind of animal screams in the distance, and there are still soldiers behind Asgard’s bloody battle, and then he saw Loki on the bed a little further, and the smile became more brilliant. "Hey, Brother, it’s good to see you again!"

Loki shrank his shoulders, as if he was hiding something, without any response.

Thor looked at Loki for a few more seconds, then his smile faded. "Brother, where are you uncomfortable? Or someone?"

"Everything is fine, big blame. Sleeping beauty is just not ready to respond to you, relax, no one can hurt him anymore, let's go out and say." Tony said as he gestured to Jarvis to cast the screen. Go to the corridor.

"I promise that no one will be right to him anymore." Tony gently pulled the handle and closed the door.

"Thank you, friend." Thor wiped the blood on his face. "I saw his injury. Just worried about why Loki is so slow... I saw him last time or he was with him hundreds of years ago. A pair of drugs was misled, and the side effects caused his magic to disappear, lost it, his wounds could not be recovered...even almost dead..."

"Wait! Losing magic will kill him?" Tony anxiously interrupted Thor's self-talk, and suddenly had a very bad feeling. If Thor said it was true, then Loki's bad state would be all Can explain clearly.

"Yes, it's almost like this. His magic occasionally produces his own thoughts, but he can't be separated from him." Thor sighed and his eyebrows tightened. "Is his magic out of order?"

Tony didn't know why he was suddenly overwhelmed by a bit of tiredness. He didn't know why the gods didn't want anyone to know that he had lost his magic. He just blamed himself for being so careful or constantly making things worse...

Tony didn't want to say that word. He comforted himself that he didn't have to believe him completely. Maybe Loki just had some scruples.

He hadn't had time to answer Thor's question, and the screen was confusing. The tall alien species hit Thor, and the Thunder god held the axe back.

"No matter what happens, just don't let Loki's magic go wrong, thank you, my friend! I will come back as soon as possible, just like this." Thor hurriedly finished, hanging up the communicator.

Tony looked at the sudden black projection and stayed. He didn't expect Thor to hang so fast that he had a lot of problems and couldn't figure it out.

The steel man sighed. He never read the new guest in the Avengers building from beginning to end. From seven years ago, the gods dropped him from the top floor. Loki became a nightmare for him. Sometimes he felt The gods bring him endless appeal, but more often he is desperate.

Tony didn't want to ruin the status quo of him and the gods, and he didn't want to yell at the gods, so he went back to the kitchen and brought a plate of apple salad back to the table in Loki's room, saying nothing to leave.


	17. Focus on appearance

"Hey, mortal, where are you going?" Loki stared at the little man who was about to leave the next smashed apple salad. He narrowed his eyes and asked with his remaining little magic.

He can clearly feel that the magic is flying away from him. After a long time, he can only rely on the stupid hard book to communicate with this mortal. Thinking of this, he couldn’t control himself to call the mortal who was leaving. It is a shame to say, he has begun to miss the warmth of mortals.

"I also have my own business. I am sorry I can't stay with you all the time. You know, my armor, artificial intelligence, small parts... just these, sleeping beauty." Tony didn't want the magician to know that he was because Emotional problems don't want to affect the people around them any more, so I just have to find a reason to stop.

"I can stay with you in your workshop. I believe that if you have questions about magic, I can respond very well." Loki's rare low body is required to stay with a person. This kind of thing is really true. It rarely happens on him. He is convinced that the mortal will not reject him, so the tone is very positive.

Tony snorted, staring at the body covered with gauze and the calf of the plaster, and paused for a while to confirm that the god was not joking: "Are you teasing me, rock age. Do I have to carry you down?" No, I confirm that I can't come a second time." The mortal stopped and began to threaten, "Would I find the Hawkeye Boys and Beauty Agents to accompany you, or let them move you to my workshop?"

Loki remembered the sharp eyes of the two agents with the mortal language. He was not afraid of anything, but he was too tired. He didn't want to face anyone other than Stark.

Loki didn't say anything.

"Good, be a kid." Tony smiled and began to appreciate his superiority in verbal.

He is going to leave.

Loki just stared at the mortal who suddenly had a good mood. He seemed to want to see what was in the brain of this person's genius. He prepared countless wounded sentences to deal with this bold mortal, but he didn't want to waste the remaining magic energy. .

Therefore, he feels that it is feasible for the mortal to feel satisfied for a while, and Stark is a very good person for him, so that he feels satisfied and leaves it easy to say to the gods.

"Wait, Anthony. I remember you said that you want to change my suitcase?" Loki pretended to think of it, but he smiled smugly. "I suddenly found out that they are really in the way, can help me with them." Removed?"

Tony stopped the pace of his temptation. To be honest, he didn't expect the god to ask him if he could stay. The sensitive part of his heart was suddenly poked in these languages. He found that his legs could not move. He faintly felt that maybe It will be better for him to stay.

Bruce is right. If he is always unwilling to take the first step and always close his heart, then no one will ever come in.

And he has never seen the tone of the gods.

"Give it to me." Tony squeezed a smile and patted his reactor. The nano armor covered his hands. "I promise not to damage anything." He carefully lifted the top of the beautiful one. Gray metal box, for fear of destroying something to the wrath of the gods.

"Loki, there is no magic, your status is really bad, isn't it?" Stark asked suddenly.

Suddenly the shouted name of the god lifted his head from the pile of pillows, and heard the following statement lay back again: "Thor tells you?"

"Just just...well, he told me." Tony gave up the idea of lying in front of the god of lies, and he gently placed the metal box on the wall.

"I really don't know what happened in the past few years that I forgot. Thor actually ate me like this." Loki saw Tony bluntly admit, and he also swallowed his stomach under various excuses.

"I don't know what happened, but in Thor's mouth you have been reconciled, and he called you the Asgard savior." Tony thought of this word, Tony couldn't help but laugh, "I promise to help you solve the magic problem." Just stick to it?"

Loki raised his eyebrows and the right was the answer.

"So, the sun is beautiful, this room is for you, I promise that there will be no people you don't want to come here, so this box you want to put it here, or open it?"

"My little brother is very delicate and very sensitive." Thor gave Tony the first advice about Loki, so Tony carefully worded, fearing that the words used improperly irritated the scarred demigod.

What Loki originally wanted to say was "If you don't feel scared, you can open it," but he suddenly changed his mind when he reached the mortal face: "Of course."

Tony was amazed at the cooperation of the little prince: "Sleeping beauty, I am glad that you made the right decision."

He carefully opened the lock on the box with his hands surrounded by red armor, and gently opened a small slit. He thought that the box was just some daily necessities, but first some dark blue smoke floated out of the gap in the box. Tony had to open the box a little longer, and then the inside of the box seemed to be bottomless, spreading a scream that seemed to be far away.

Then, almost for a moment, a few sticky tentacles with a lot of suckers on the wrist rushed out of the box, and some sticky drops fell on the floor leaving traces of burnt.

Tony screamed, screaming at the speed that the mortal wouldn't have, closed the box, heavy locks, covered with red armor's hands, the inability to fall, panting, praying for the gods' mischief would not let He went back to the state of panic.

Loki doesn't know Tony's mood, or he will never do this prank that may not be ridiculous.

"God, mom! This is... What is this??" Tony gasped and slammed out. He began to show signs of over-ventilation, his voice trembled, and it became difficult to complete a complete sentence.

"This is my friend. I thought you would be very happy and meet each other. After all, you have some similarities to some extent. I am sorry if I scare you, but after all, the proposed person is you, not "Loki replied with a smile and shrugged his shoulders."

"God, you are such a big bastard! Thor...Thor is right, you never deserve real trust." Tony felt his limbs begin to get cold, and it was getting harder and harder to finish a sentence. He felt that everything around him began to spin, and he began to fall down the dark abyss step by step.

“Stark?” Loki found that the reaction of the mortal began to become strange and worried that he had called.

"Mr.Loki, I think I should let you know that the phenomenon of panic attacks has become more frequent in the past few months, and the psychological problems have not been effectively alleviated. For the sake of my husband's health, I really recommend that you think twice. OK." The roof of the house was filled with Jarvis's indifferent voice. Loki guessed that artificial intelligence might also start to hate him. Nothing. Anyway, people close to him would eventually leave because of disgust. He is used to it.

“Sir, please try to breathe as much as possible and divert your attention.”

Tony began to improve because of the appearance of his English accent artificial intelligence, his limbs gradually warmed up, and the air inhaled in the chest was no longer heavy. He can't always be like this, he has to learn to embrace change.

He gasped for a moment after holding the wall and said: "I am fine, J. Don't be like this to my guests."

Loki stared at the mortal in front of him, and at that moment he found that he had never really understood this person, and his heart was far stronger than he showed.


	18. Not us

–Maybe some of them will move on.

–But IT'S NOT us.

–I love him over 3,000.

 

———————————————

[Highlight! ! ! ! ! ! There are spoilers! ! ! ! 】

[Avengers:Endgame spoilers warning! ! ! ! ! Don't look at the chapter, please don't open if you do not see it. QAQ】

 

Because it will not describe the big scenes and will not construct a story that is too close to each other, so it may be just a stupid white sweet QAQ.

 

So OOC apologizes W

 

Slow heat

 

Three times in the recent past, I am too busy to be embarrassed. I didn’t know how to get on lof. Thank you for the little angels! ! ! ! Frost iron is really super delicious呜呜呜

 

It’s hard to be flat from 4.14. It’s not good until now.

I saw the premiere on Wednesday morning, crying and screaming.

Yesterday I went to the second brush and calmed than I thought. But my heart still hurts.

He is so good, so gentle

Enough to get the best of the world

I don't want him to leave cold.

I do not accept

 

18.

 

Graphite: https://shimo.im/docs/6BRqLT6fOVkLc8sx/

 

Please post the homepage or https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637710/chapters/36314208

 

SY search topic also has

 

——————————————————————

 

Loki thought more than once about using the gems on his scepter to influence Tony and let the mortal stand on his side like the archer. The gem of the mind does not control the mind of the person, but only provokes the dark side. Loki knows that Tony is a funny mortal, and if he can stand on his side, things will become more interesting.

 

Loki knows that victory will not belong to him in the end. He just seeks a kind of redemption, or that he only wants to attract attention, no matter what method is used.

 

In addition, the first confrontation with Thanos made him suffer too much, threatening to rule the world to some extent may be some kind of revenge.

 

But the New York World War made him pay attention to this interesting mortal. Even if the mortal character has such a huge defect like the self-destructive tendency, there is still a suffocating attraction.

 

Here I have to mention that when he finds that he can't use any magic to motivate the mortal to turn his back, his horror immediately becomes angry. Even if he has been to more worlds, he is still attracted by the beautiful blue color of Tony's chest. I have never seen such a device, and I have never seen such a pure blue.

 

He remembers the pride and contempt in the eyes of mortals, and he remembers the temperament of his sarcasm.

 

But he really couldn't reunit the then Tony with the now seemingly frustrated and vulnerable.

 

Tony was a little embarrassed by the gaze of the gods. The armor on his hands gradually faded, revealing the skin, and then scratching his head: "Hey, don't be nervous, as you see, I'm fine."

 

Loki took the pillow behind him with his uninjured hand, and he felt that the painkiller seemed to have failed.

 

Tony came closer and carefully helped Loki to close the pillow: "I didn't scare you."

 

Loki shook his head.

 

He has never seen Tony like this. Even if Tony and he said more flirting sentences, their distance has never been as close as it is today. Loki's last memory of seven years ago was full of energy, and his hair beards were trimmed neatly. He remembered that all of Tony's hair was black and oily, and the amber scorpion under the thick eyelashes was always awesome.

 

But when he calmed down and carefully observed the mortal in front of him, the years had left too many traces on his face, his hair and eyebrows secretly hidden a lot of silver, and the mortal hair grew a little longer. No longer gentlely attached to the back of the head, Liu Hai softly sticks to the forehead, it does not seem too spiritual, and it is obvious that this person is suffering from insomnia and alcohol withdrawal, his eyelids are a little black and blue, the fundus Red, messy set of tooling vests and red cropped trousers, the whole person is even smaller.

 

And he was completely exposed with some burned scars on his right arm and right leg, and a scar on the right side of his cheek. When he moved, it was obviously not as flexible as Loki's impression.

 

He didn't know what mortal people had experienced in these years, and they didn't know what they had experienced.

 

Does this person know the truth about his life? If you don't know, should he take the initiative? If this person knows, then what does he do is purposeful? He will be afraid, do you think the ice giant is a monster? Why does he look tired? Is Loki's fault?

 

He speculated that the source of the problem of mortal mental state may be New York seven years ago, he threatened to rule the world.

 

Loki raised his finger and pointed at himself.

 

"No, no, obviously it doesn't matter to you. It's my problem. Don't be nervous about the reindeer game." Tony anxiously explained immediately that he didn't want his new guests to feel that he was in trouble.

 

"It may be a shame to say it. In fact, I have been like this for a long time." Tony re-engaged the armor with his hands and carefully moved the remaining boxes to the wall. Now that Loki's room has finally become empty again, Tony can see the slender legs of the gods without any effort.

 

"Well... I am sorry that I just said those words, I didn't mean it, I was a little confused. After all, I was scared, you have to forgive me. Obviously I often say the wrong words, and that really It wasn't my intention." Tony moved a few boxes, and a thin layer of sweat on his back. He gasped and folded the nano armor and licked the skin around the reactor.

 

Loki was shocked by the sudden apology of the mortal. In fact, he heard similar words so much that he did not care what the mortal said.

 

After all, don't believe that Loki is one of the common sense that must be learned in Asgard life.

 

Loki's faint magic quickly disappeared, and he lost his ability to talk to mortals, but this time he didn't seem to care much.

 

The god shook his head and said that he did not care.

 

"Well... I can explain." Tony still feels embarrassed, but it takes a bit of work to explain.

 

"After you returned to the domain, my team became divided. We had a big fight. I was a fierce player with Cap. It turned into a war. I know that this is not good, but things are not good. It started to move in an uncontrollable direction... As you know, Steve is in my building right now, but we can't go back to the past. We are still very close friends, but. .. is just going back." Tony didn't know why he suddenly started sensation. For a long time no one wanted to listen to him quietly [even if forced], and his situation after the end of the war with Thanos. There is no such thing as a tenth. On the contrary, he becomes more nervous and hysterical. The traces left by the war have become his eternal nightmare. Some small moves by others will cause his panic to seriously attack. He thinks As your heart problems become more serious, you can only pick up the bottle to escape the reality. Pepper finally couldn't stand his nervousness and was separated from him again, and Steve just thought that these were all due to Tony's alcoholism, forcibly confiscated most of the spirits in the building, and suddenly lost alcohol and made him a lot of withdrawals in recent weeks. reaction.

 

So much so that he spent a lot of time in the workshop and began to gradually lose the ability to communicate with others.

 

"The first time we played against TiTan and Thanos, we were defeated. I never left the earth before that. I left only one problematic spaceship with me and the mechanical girl. I was trapped for a few weeks, almost food and oxygen. It’s running out...” Tony first took the initiative to mention the painful past a year ago, the suffocating desperation he never wanted to experience the second time.

 

Loki rarely listened to the mortal warfare about the war that almost broke heartbreak everyone a year ago. His memory is still blank for that time. He is still eager to know what happened. The reason why he did not doubt the mortal, not only because he is the god of lies, but also because of his sensitive discovery, his own appearance is also different from his memory, his hair is almost over the shoulder, and he only came to Earth The clothes I wear are also very strange.

 

"Then... I took the gloves and hit the finger, it was a time for a superhero." Tony recalled the moment at the ruins of the complex building, almost, almost everyone. His eyes were cast on him, God, that was the gaze he had always dreamed of. Although the entire right side of the body was sorely hurt, he still said the very Stark line. It’s ridiculous to think about it now," Then they all disappeared, Thanos turned into gray with all his ugly men, Spider Boy, Rhod, Cap, Pepper, everyone is coming to me, maybe you don't know all of them, but you will meet in the future. That, so that ringing almost killed my life, even I thought I couldn’t keep going, and the reactor was extinguished.” Tony smiled bitterly, he didn’t know if the days he spent now are not worth it. It is worth his friends to pull him back from the dead.

 

Tony took a deep breath and sat down next to the gods.

 

Loki pulled the notebook and wrote something.

 

[But you are still alive. 】

 

"Yeah, I am still alive. When I woke up, I reacted for a while before accepting the fact that I came back. But in fact, I am almost indistinguishable from death now. I just personally proved that The damage of six gems to humans is irreversible." Tony deliberately puts the tone relaxed, but still can't hide the trembling tail in front of the god of lies. "But I still thank Steve, at least he put Jarvis and Nat. Brought it back."

 

Loki stared at the mortal for a while. He knew how much energy the six infinite gems would be together. Even though he or Thor might have concerns, he couldn't guess how the mortal in front of him decided to approach the rough.

 

[So you are no longer Man of Iron now? 】

 

"Ah...Ironman, um... but it doesn't matter." Tony sucked his nose and hid his own fragility. "Well... yes... accurate captain... ah not only Captain, how do you say, almost everyone, they feel that I am no longer suitable for the task, whether it is physical or mental state, so I am staying in the building, responsible for equipment upgrades and system security holes. Repair and the like."

 

Tony's eyebrows are slightly unfolded, just like the days after the war, although he often goes upside down day and night, and eats a lot of sweets that were not allowed to be consumed excessively, but there is no doubt that he is still happy most of the time. same.

 

"That's why I have a lot of time to accompany you and sleep beautifully." Tony shrugged and completely recovered to the usual indifference, as if the person who was filled with heavy grief was not him.

 

The little prince wants to know if this strange mortal is really satisfied with the stop, but he can't ask.

 

He knows how difficult it is for a person to be repaired once they are broken.

 

He closed the book and didn't know what to write.

 

"Well... in short, thank you for your willingness to listen to me, I feel much better." Tony leaned on a few pillows abandoned by Loki, and the tight shoulders finally showed signs of relaxation.


End file.
